Kekkai Sensen Short Stories and One-shots
by Lucifer136136
Summary: This is but a collection of short stories and one-shots. All connected or somewhat connected to a fanfic I'm writing called, "The Wolf's Pup." Blood Blockade Battlefront (Kekkai Sensen) Yasuhiro Nightow
1. Chapter 1

Hellsalem's Lot, a city where the abnormality is the norm. A thick mushroom hangs above the city and an impenetrable bubble hugs the city, making it almost impossible to get out but ways have been found. Within the city there is a family living a fairly "normal" life. Years have gone by since that miracle and living has never been more fun or rather exciting. Within the city, among the many buildings surrounding the streets and people below, in an apartment complex located in the nearest suburban neighborhood lives a family of two. A family of werewolves.

Within the building, inside the apartment sits a woman on a red couch for three people. Dressed in a white dress-up shirt and black suit pants, shoes and socks off. About 5'9", with a bob hair style and gray-purple eyes. Right arm on the armrest and head resting upon the hand. In the left hand a book, eyes reading word to word.

A young man about 17 years old quality opens his bedroom door and steps with light, silent pats on the carpet. He stands at about 5'8" (still a few inches to grow), crimson eyes behind black framed glasses and dark tawny hair, bangs falling above his eye with a few strands going over his glasses. Dressed in white socks, a light blue long sleeve shirt and black pants. Closing the door softly behind him so as to not disturb his mother. He walks up behind her, making no sound as possible, in hopes of surprising her.

 ***Alex's' POV***

Walking quietly behind my mom, I let a big smile appear on my face. She hasn't noticed a thing so far and she hasn't heard me yet. Lifting my arms from my sides I begin to form a circle, hoping to hug her by surprise.

"Are you going to hug me or am I going to have to stand up and hug you instead?"

"...You,..heard?"

"You have improved much. I didn't hear you until you were behind me." She puts her book down, turns her head and looks at me, by then I have my arms behind my back, left clinging onto my right.

"That's good, right?"

"Very good. Come sit beside me if you want."

I turn to my left and walk around the couch, taking a seat to her left, rather, I lay my head upon her lap and my feet reach the other armrest. I would have jumped over it but one, I'm feeling up to it today, two, she might get mad, and three, I'm not a kid anymore, well not a little kid.

"Tired?" I nod my head.

"Are you not getting enough sleep? Are the nightmares coming back?"

"No, I haven't had any nightmares. I'm just tired in general." Truth be told, I'm kinda stressed, full of anxiety and depression. To make it worse, I know why.

"Hmmm." She begins to stroke my hair and turns on the TV, most likely to see the latest news. My mom is part of a werewolf bureau assigned to Libra. To be more precise she's a spy and a scout, gathering intelligence and helping keep balance in this crazy city. The werewolf bureau is made up of five commandos, she told me there used to be six, but I don't want to go into detail, all females, all very badass, brave and strong. Libra is an organization made to keep the balance and peace within Hellsalem's Lot. Any information on these two organizations is worth billions. Which is why I'm mainly kept a secret from her line of work. I've already been taken hostage too many times already and from what Uncle Klaus has said, she looked like she was about to kill anyone in her way, stopping her from getting to me.

On the news, there's nothing interesting but the usual. A new drug, another miracle, a criminal captured and escaped, just the norm. In fact, if I remember correctly, Aunt KK did say that I was a miracle too, being born a week that was deemed impossible due to the unexplainable but accepted aspects of the city. In other words, every month there is a week where it is deemed impossible for anything good to happen and dying is more likely, even being born is deemed dangerous on this week. I happen to be born on one of those weeks and now the hospital has nicknamed me the "Miracle Child", yet somehow my birth on this week was leaked to the public. I never knew if they discovered who it was, but if they did, I can only wonder what they did. Aunt KK said, she and Uncle Steven had to keep an eye on mom and me, 24/7 or at least when they could so the paparazzi wouldn't bother us.

I look at the TV, then at mom and back again. Debating whether or not to tell her. She cares, I know, but just telling her scares me just as much. Look at me. People always see me as this strong person, physically, mentally and emotionally, but truth be told I'm nowhere near that. I may be a werewolf but I have emotions too as well as issues. All I could do was draw myself closer to her and make my final decisions. Tell her or let it kill me and suffer alone.

"Mom?" I can't believe I'm doing this! "I'm afraid to grow up."

Like that, she stopped staring at the TV and looked at me, letting me sit up and hug her. My tears escapes and my facade breaks. She hugs me back. Her hand stroking my hair and her hug squeezing me, bringing some comfort.

"I'm afraid to grow up. I'm ok with growing old and dying but I'm afraid of having to mature quickly and the change coming." More tears flow out and I let her hold me, like when I was a kid.

"It's alright to be sacred, don't worry. It's also ok to feel this way." She kissed my head and shifted so I was on her lap. 17 and while I should be embarrassed I cry even more because I know I won't experience this anymore.

"Age is only a label society puts. You don't have to be scared. You can still behave and act the way you do for some time, don't worry."

"It's just that I'm afraid of the change and the responsibilities of maturing and being adult."

"Change is something that will always happen we have to accept it in order to get used to it. You didn't cry when you entered middle school or when you first entered high school."

"I didn't want to, but I accepted it because I didn't think it was that big of change." She removed my glasses and was wiping my tears away by this point. "I'm afraid due to the change in structure."

"Structure?"

"The schedule I always have. Wake up, do my morning routine, get dressed and wait for the bus or take the train to school."

"You'll have a new structure. You can pick your schedule, take your classes in the morning, the afternoon, you choose."

"That's one thing I find terrifying." She bring me closer and I let her, not bothering whether someone might see or not. "I plan to move out in two to three years soon after finishing high school, but even that brings fear."

"You can stay here for as long as you need. I'm not kicking you out. My parents even let me stay and live in their home for a long time until I decided to move out."

I can't help it, but continue to cry and try to get closer to her. I've been holding this for so long and let it eat away at what little control I had. I'm tired at this point that I won't fight my tears.

"Everyone's happy for summer to begin but I'm just scared for school to end and summer vacation to begin."

"It's alright, don't be afraid. You've been stressing yourself and we got a vacation planned. Look at the brighter side of things, you'll get more pictures and videos with your camera." Not once has she let go of me. I almost forgot how warm it felt to be cradled.

"You know I was afraid too. When I first had you, I didn't know what to do. I was always scared I'd do something wrong. You were so small. When you were about to cry and scream, if Aunt KK wasn't here to help me I would almost cry myself because I didn't know what to do when you were on the verge of a tantrum, but the second I'd made you smile, you'll laugh, and as you got older that fear went away." A small smile appears on my face as she recalls my childhood.

"I would hold you and jump to the highest building, that would always make you smile with glee and squeal with delight. I always felt happy when you did that." I laugh as she recalls the memories.

"It's alright to be scared and no matter how old you get, you'll always be my little pup."

"Do grandma and grandpa still think that of you?"

She lets out a small laugh. "They still do and even with you, they still treat me like a kid. Even so, you're not alone. KK's son, even Emeline's son felt the same way."

"How do you know?"

"They told me about it. KK's son still lives with her and the same goes for Emeline's son." I let her continue to stroke my hair, kiss my head and hold me close. The tears themselves have let out some stress and I feel more calm, still the feeling remains and I know I won't be able to stop it.

"Do you have any homework?"

"Two pages of math, two packets of science, and one page of Chinese."

"Do all that tomorrow and rest today. Is this worry of yours new?"

"No, I've been having it for weeks. I just hid it from you."

"Its ok to feel that way but tell me when you feel it becoming overwhelming. Do you want me to go and lay on your bed for a while before going to bed?" She rarely does that and it might all be because of me growing up. I won't lie, I do miss that.

"Yeah, that'll be nice." I get up from where I was sitting and and so does she. Hugging me one more time and I head to my room. The door open this time.

 ***~2 Hours Later~***

After doing some writing and coding to get my mind off things. I get dressed in my proper sleep attire. White socks, black sweatpants and a blue long sleeve pajama shirt, turn off the lights and get into bed. The only light coming from the moon and I just stare at it. Mom comes into the room, probably to say good night.

"Feeling better?" It may be dark but being a werewolf has it perks and she most likely saw my nod. Just as she was about to close the door and leave, I spoke up.

"Weren't you going to lay in my bed for a few minutes?" She steps into the room and walks towards my bed. I scoot closer to the wall, so as to make room for her.

"It reminds me of when you were a toddler. Always crawling into my bed or me sleeping on yours." I decided to scoot a bit closer to her and she begins to stroke my head once more.

I start to feel the drowsiness take over and my eyes stinging for sleep. She hums a tone, a lullaby she would always sing to me whenever I had nightmares and the one she would sing since I was a baby. Her being here makes me feel better and less stressed. Still the feeling remains but less strong and more controlled. All that's running through my head is a simple question, will everything be okay? I may not know what the future holds and my fear will remain, but thanks to mom I feel better. Somewhere along the way of stress, worry, and depression as well as the soothing lullaby I fell asleep. A sleep not riddled by stress or hope of never waking tomorrow. For once in two months, I fell asleep relaxed and happy.

Thanks mom, I should have told you sooner and I'm sorry I didn't. Thank for always being there and for never leaving me, including on the day I was born. Good night to you too and I'll see you next morning. I'll surely beat you tomorrow. I'll wake up first, just you wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chains POV*** **Part 1**

I would like to be reminded again, on how we got ourselves stuck in this situation, and me in between two walls of this warehouse. Trying to be quiet as possible, my son in my arms, gun in right hand and making sure he doesn't make a sound. With luck, the blood breed will stop pursuing us. I should have called in a babysitter, perhaps then this would've been avoided. Once we get out of this alive, I'm going to kill that piece of trash. I was snapped out of my murderous thoughts by the wiggling in my arms. Looking down, I can see my son trying to grab my attention. His tiny hands reaching out in hopes of touching my face. I pull him closer to me, his head now under mine. I take look to see if he still has his pacifier, it might be the only thing keeping him from crying. Strangely enough,he isn't crying after all this. Is he just content with having it in his mouth or is he just tired?

In the distance I can hear the rest of Libra holding off the other blood breed. The blood breeds we're up against may be new to the whole vampirism thing, but they're still a pain to deal with. They still have some of abilities that elder blood breeds contain, making it difficult to take them down. The only way to defeat one would be to seal it away, and few have the power to do that.

My son soon begins to wiggle and sounds likes he's about to cry.

"Shh. Mommy's here, don't cry. Let's make this a game." He stops his meek sounds of crying and stays quiet, seemingly waiting to hear what I say next.

"Stay quiet and don't make a sound. Because if you do, I win. And if I win, no sight seeing the city." It seems he understood what I said, at least, I hope he did.

I hear a sound from the other side of the wall I'm facing. Footsteps and creates being toppled over. A deep, low orotund voice calls out.

"Where are you?!~" The last word ringing out in a tune. "I know you're here! I can _smell_ blood."

My breathing stopped and my eyes widen in realization. Damn, without even realizing, the scratch on my right cheek still hasn't healed. I'm even worn out from trying to fight off some of the henchmen from earlier. To escape now isn't an option and even if we did, if the wound doesn't heal, he'll can track us down by the scent of my blood.

The sound of footsteps bouncing off walls filled the room. He was getting closer, my blood now dry. Even if he catches us, my only job is to protect Alex. I close my eyes and hold in my breath. I'm tired, bleeding.

I cursed under my breath. I dropped one of my guns earlier, and to add insult to injury, I'm out of ammo, so what could I do now? The room behind me is full of explosives, phasing into there and being followed would mean not just damage but the possible death of Libra in general. I'm trapped and there's nothing I can do, without endangering my son or my friends.

I should have called in a babysitter today.

 ***~Hours Earlier~ (Third POV)***

As the sun rises to shine upon Hellsalem's Lot, life begins to flourish and take wake on a new day. One, that just so happens to be filled with trouble and mishap, as is every day within this never sleeping city. Inside this city of havoc, lies an apartment complex, to which two beings sleep. One having been born just four months ago and a woman with onyx, bob-cut hair.

The small child opens his eyes to the light shining through the curtains and basking the room. His ruby eyes and caramel hair become illuminated by a single ray of light. Adding some warmth besides his mint onesie and blanket he has covering him on this strange cold spring. He wakes to see the white ceiling above and an animal mobile. The mobile spins as it catches the rays of light, music silent, so not to wake others. He makes meek noises of joy and entertainment. His arms and legs moving about, and a squeal of glee escapes his mouth.

In that room, sits a bed and resting on that bed is the woman, dressed in azure long-sleeved pajamas . A couple minutes before 5:30, she begins to stir. Breaking free of Hypnos' spell.

 ***Chains POV***

I let out a small muffled moan as I woke at my usual time. Without having to open my eyes, I can already feel and see the ray of light coming into my room, accompanied by laughter. I let a smile appear and open up my eyes, blinded at first but soon adjusted. I remove the blanket, get up and step towards the crib at the lower left corner of the room. Putting both hands on one side of the railing, I peer down and see my son having fun. Mom's right, my son will beat me at waking up for a few months, then again, doesn't every baby get up early?

He lets out sounds of glee that only a baby could. He soon stopped fawning over the mobile when he noticed me. His arms redirected towards me and reached out in hopes of being picked up. A small laugh slips past my throat, and reluctantly I give in to his request. Lowering my hands, I pick him, being gentle that way I won't cause him discomfort.

"Well, look whos up early."

He lets out a delighted squeal. I bring him closer to me and hold him dear. He soon begins to try to cuddle, his hair tickling my neck.

"Let's get started on our daily routine, okay?" Before I could say anything further, my phone began to ring. I hold Alex with my right arm and stroll towards the nightstand on the left side of my bed. I pick up the phone and take a look at the caller ID, it was Klaus. Calls from Libra or the Werewolf Bureau, this early in the morning are a common occurrence. Whether it be a job, mission, gathering intelligence or the newest, bringing Alex into the office. Either way, I answer. Doesn't matter the situation, this city is full of trouble and so resting is almost impossible.

"This is Chain."

"Ah, you're awake. For a second I was worried that I woke you." Alex lets out a squeal of laughter at that moment. He must have heard Klaus.

"I can hear that he's awake too. Not to be brash, but would it be alright if you came early to the office today?"

"Was Libra called in to handle another job form the HLPD?"

"Yes, but that'll be a job for another day." There was a pause before he continued.

"Blood breeds were spotted three days prior."

"Did Leo-"

"No. It was an anonymous tip that we received yesterday evening. I would like you to find this person and get more information from them."

"Did they call by cell?"

"Payphone. But tracing the call back leads to a quiet area within the city. You should start there."

"Very well. I'll head there before going to the office."

"One more thing. Would you mind bringing in Alex today?" There it is. The one request I've been expecting this whole call.

"I'll call in a babysitter. If we're all going to be busy he might get in everyone's way." Alex's' little hand began to reach for the phone. His arm going up and down, his body leaning left and going into an obtuse angle. I held the phone between my ear and shoulder as I adjusted my hold on Alex. Grabbing the phone again with my hand after re-adjusting him.

"Gilbert volunteered to keep an eye on him today."

"It'll be alright, don't worry."

I suddenly hear another voice on the call.

"Chain~!"...KK.

"Bring my little nephew to the office today! If we're going to be stressing all day, he'll provide some relaxation. Who can ignore the smile and laughter of a baby?"

"But-"

"No buts. Besides, he'll be near his mother as well."

It seems my responses of denial won't do. If I continue any further, they'll bring out everything they can to persuade me. Perhaps I should also observe their speech patterns and come up with better and stronger responses to deny their requests. Alex lets out a giggle, grabbing my attention. I turn to look at him and see a smile painted on his face, and so I can't help but smile too.

I let out a sigh and response to their request. "I'll bring him in today, but only today."

"Oh, wonderful. I'll go help Gilbert prepare the materials needed to babysit Alex. Don't bring anything except you and him."

I can hear the steps of KK get distant with each step. Klaus decides to speak up again, after KK is at a fair distance.

"I'm sorry for the selfish request. I didn't plan on having him at the office today. Yet it seems," He motions toward the group, "that KK along with some of the others, thought it was a good idea to forget about the stress when it comes to be too much."

At least someone can agree. While I don't hate the others, except for SS, I don't always agree that it's a good idea to have Alex at the office. But, they did take me to the hospital when I was in labour and they were there for us, even now. Alex, unofficially became a member of Libra the day he was born and them as witnesses to the event. I assume, they don't want a member too far without knowing they're safe. No matter how tall or old.

"It's alright. To some degree, it saves me a bit more time without having to call for a babysitter during a Monday."

"On that topic, we'll pay for babysitting."

"You don't have to."

"Of course we do. We take care of our members, Libra is like a family and no one will be left out."

"I'm really ok with paying babysitting." I protest. Alex tries to reach for my nose, making little grunts of attempts and force. "Besides, you've raised my pay since giving birth. I couldn't take more from all of you."

"It's alright with us. We made the decision not long ago. "

"We?"

"Yes, we." I couldn't help but feel speechless. Here they are helping me, and I didn't say a thing. They just knew when I need it and when I don't.

"I'll go and get things ready. I'll stop by the office to drop off Alex and then head out to gather intelligence."

"Very well, see you then."

"Hmm." I hung up the call, lower the phone and take a look at Alex.

"Change of plans. We'll head to the office to see Uncle Klaus and Aunt KK." He lets out a squeal of joy. Jumping up and down, though to no avail, staying seated in my arms. "Let's start our daily routine, okay?"

He lets out a giggle and we begin the day.

 ***~1 Hour Later and 15 minutes Later***

I make sure Alex is bundled in his aegean sweater with a hood and a long-sleeve indigo shirt, black pants and shoes with white socks. Covered by his teal blanket, that KK got him. His purple pacifier in his mouth. I should go shopping for clothes for him sometime. While I don't mind what KK and Leo gave me, I honestly think Alex doesn't need that much shade of blue.

I let a sigh escape from me and type a reminder to myself on my phone:

"Go shopping for new baby clothes."

I put the phone away and hold my son with both arms. His gaze full of wonder.

"Ready?" He wiggles his arms or at least tried to. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go."

I step out of the apartment and into the fire emergency stairs. Close the window, making sure it's locked and jump onto the next building making my way to Libra.

—

The cool wind feels nice. It is very strange for it to still be cold during spring, but it's not unheard of. After all, it was the exact same whether a year ago. I spot a familiar building and decide to take a little of the city view. This was the first building to which gave me a view of the city before and after it became Hellsalem's Lot. It was also the first view of the city that Alex saw upon our release from the hospital. This building has become as much as a memory for me as it has for Alex.

"Alex, look." Adjusting my arms so he could see. "Remember this view? It was the first time you saw the city."

I bring my right hand to try and tickle him, but he saw and took hold of it. Choosing to play instead of biting my fingers due to having the pacifier already. His awe gaze then left to look at the scene before us. His left arm going up and down trying to reach, what I assume was either the sun or sky. A laugh emerges from my throat, seeing him act like this can be adorable and funny at times. We're ahead of schedule, as we always are. I decide it was time we continue on, or else we're going to be late.

"We'll come back here later, okay? Aunt KK and Uncle Klaus are waiting." He removes his eyes from the view and his hand goes back to playing with mine. They're very small, to think we all were babies once. The idea is hard to believe but it's an easy to story to hear and tell. We leave the view and continue on our way.

—

I can see Libra HQ and there's much time left to spare. I can the Shit Monkey from here, and already I can feel my stoic exterior returning. The windows open, that shouldn't be a problem. How should I enter this time? Step on him? Use him as a surfboard? Or perhaps, step inside his eyelids? He deserves it if you tell me. Using women as a source of money, being nothing but a freeloader and no work ethic. He's as low as they come. Criminals seem to have more potential than that piece of trash. Zed would most definitely agree with me. I think I've decided on my entrance today. I mean, _our_ entrance today.

Going through the window, Alex in arms, and inside the building. I step on SS's head. I hear a faint groan and wipe my feet on him. Leo gives off a faint gasp of surprise, everyone else seems indifferent to what happened. This is daily routine though, and they must have discovered long ago that SS and I get along when we don't.

"Chain, Alex. I'm glad you both made it safely here." I turn my head to my right and see Klaus, his arms outstretched. Gilbert, a man in a black suit, bandaged all over, crocodile eyes, and an ashy hair and bushy mustache, was beside him on his right. Stepping off SS, I hand Alex to him. Making sure to be gentle.

"I'll head out now. I'll call or text you if I find anything and bring back anything deemed useful. Hmmm…." I looked around the office. "Where's KK?" She wasn't in sight. Which is unusual when I bring Alex.

"She's off restocking baby supplies. She had no choice but to miss seeing you two come in, otherwise Alex would be fussy."

"I see. I'll come back as soon as possible. In the meantime, please make sure he's happy and doesn't cry."

Gilbert spoke up. "Don't worry. As long as he's here, he'll receive the utmost attention."

That made feel a bit better. At least I can do my job now, knowing he'll be safe and well taken care of. I begin to walk to the window, turn to my left and wave with a smile at my son. He notices, breaking his left arm loose from the blanket and waves me back. I really have a wonderful and cute son.

 ***Klaus POV***

After Chain gave me Alex to hold, she left soon after. Turning to wave "goodbye" with a smile. From experience, I know it's directed at her son. It would seem that having a child, somewhat mellowed our stoic werewolf. Any affection, smile, and laugh she shows is directed at her son only. But, I'll admit, he's very adorable. It'll be difficult not to goo at him. Looking down I see that now, he's managed to free his arms from the warm comfort of his blanket and is reaching for my tie. I turn to Zapp laying on the floor.

"Zapp, could you go and begin the cases I gave you?"

With a groan he gave a response. "Ughh, yes chief."

He gets up and walks out the door, no other words said, just mutters. I don't think he noticed Alex, but he definitely looked irritated.

"Young master, Klaus. I have some of the preparations ready to take care of Alex. is gathering the rest."

I turn around to give Alex to Gilbert. Alex's hands trying to grab hold of something.

"If you don't mind me asking, but where is going?" A good question. " , doesn't like the idea of him being near her son."

"I had him go gather information on the blood breeds. On top of that, I also had him go investigate minor reports throughout the city."

"Does this have anything to do with the stacked number of cases, that were being piled up?" I nod instead of answering his response.

"I'm sure will appreciate that." A smile forms on his face. He turns his gaze towards Alex.

"Shall we go to your crib?" His arms move around, showing excitement.

"Oh, your mother must have given you a pacifier to prevent you from putting anything you deem edible into your mouth. We'll just grab a plate to place the pacifier on top."

He turns to me and bows before taking his leave. I walk back to my desk and sneak a peek. Gilbert is laying Alex in his crib filled with toys safe enough for a baby, removing his pacifier first. Of course since Alex is still young for a baby, he chooses instead to look at the sky themed mobile. Releasing giggles only a baby can make. Gilbert grabs a plate on top the cart to lay the pacifier on and places the plate near the crib, turning on the baby monitor so Chain can check up on him via phone. He then goes about his routine checking on Alex every so often.

 ***Third POV***

The little child lays staring up at the mobile above him. Giggling and squealing out of fun. Toys stationed a few centimeters from his feet. Blocks, a stuffed bear and elephant, a toy car, and a blow-up red ball. His head laying on a snow pillow with his blanket besides him.

A woman with lemon hair comes bursting in through the doors, a bag hanging from her left shoulder. Wearing a crimson trench coat, coal thigh-high heeled boots, with a matching crop-top and shorts. Sporting a black eye patch on her right side over sky eyes. A smile plastered on her face.

"Alex, aunt KK is here.~" Alex lets out an "ahh" of surprise and confusion. His head turning about trying to locate the sound. He wasn't expecting the loud noise.

KK walked towards the crib once she spotted it. Anticipating the face of a baby. She put the bag down as she passed the couches, her shoulder now free of weight. Reaching the crib, she puts both hands on the railing and looks down, spotting Alex. The child moves his gaze to KK, having noticed a shadow come over him. He lets out gurgles of excitement.

"You're so adorable. You remind me of when my sons were so small." He stretches his arms, signaling he wants to be picked up.

"I wonder how Chain handles this." Her left arm now resting on the railing as her right arm reaches down to tickle his cheek. As she begins to stroke his cheek, he grabs hold of her finger and lets out a laugh.

"Clever. You also have a very strong grip, I'm sure Chain is proud." She moves her hand side to side, all while Alex kept hold. When he finally let go, mostly likely due to loss of interest, KK picks him up. He bounces with excitement at being lifted. His head resting on her right shoulder. She then spots the pacifier.

"I guess you're on that stage already." KK looks at Alex to see him with his thumb in mouth. She gently removes it with her finger, only for him to grab a hold of it and brings it to his mouth. She moves her finger around and he tries to get it back on route.

"You're so small and cute.~" She brings him closer to her. Finally managing to free her finger.

"Klausie.~" Klaus looks up from his computer.

"Yes?"

"Did you check up on Chain before she left?"

"... I didn't."

"Did she at least seem in a light mood?"

Klaus turned back to the computer. "I would assume so. She came in like always and gave a smile and wave before working on her assignments."

"In that case, I'll check in on her later. She's probably somewhere in a secret hideout."

"Umm, KK? Chain seemed pretty fine, is there a reason to keep checking up on her?" Leo speaks up from where he was sitting with sonic on top his head, camera in hand. The two Libra members look up at him, confusion written on their faces.

"WAIT, I didn't mean it that way! It just seems- well!, uhhh." The young man flutters as he tries to explain himself.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, wouldn't it be irritated that we check up on her so often?"

KK decides to speak up on that moment. Alex tries and fails to stifle a laugh at the scene before him..

"Some women go into a state of postpartum depression or PPD for short, after giving birth."

"Is that why we keep checking up on her? But wait, how do you know this? Did it occur to you?"

"No, but I know some women that have gone through it. We also can't forget, that her pregnancy had no explanation. It can be classified as a Hellsalem's Lot miracle."

"Every cloud has a silver lining." A smile appears on Leo's face. "Even if she didn't want kids or just wasn't planning on it for the moment, she still decide to keep him. Plus, his presence provides light into this place during dark hours."

A smile appears on everyone's face. Even if he wasn't planned, he still gives Libra some hope for the good in this city. A light born in darkness, who could ask for more?

"I better get going. My assignments won't finished themselves." As she lowers Alex back into the crib, she speaks, directing her words at only him.

"I'll be back, until then smile and laugh, okay? Bye Bye!" With a wave she leaves his sight of view and out the door, a satisfied look painted all over her.

After her leave, everything went back to how it usually is. Finishing cases, filing reports, starting new cases and projects, gathering intel and so forth. During that time, Gilbert would come and check on Alex, feeding him and putting to sleep according to his schedule set up by Chain, as morning turned to afternoon. When awake, the members of Libra would come say hi and play with him.

Klaus would come and pick him up and lightly toss and catch him as he came down. Zed would perform some of his blood techniques, creating bubbles of water for Alex to look at with awe. Gilbert would tickle him and KK would cuddle Alex. Leo would come and play peek-a-boo, while sonic would get close to him and try the same game, earning laughs form the baby. Even , AKA Steven, would put down his cup of coffee and work to play with Alex. Zapp, nowhere in sight.

"You seem in a good mood, Steven." Klaus spoke from his desk, looking up once he heard footsteps coming towards the crib, only to see Steven holding Alex.

"Who wouldn't? I've been hearing his laughs, squeals and gurgles all day. Though, he doesn't cry much. I wonder how Chain handles it when he does."

"It would seem that he takes after her."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Directing his eyes back to the baby in his arms.

Once his eyes settled on Alex, the child gave a yawn.

"It must be time for your naptime. Klaus, did he eat anything within the two hours he's been awake?"

"Gilbert fed him three minutes ago."

"I see, then let's get you to sleep." The child only responds with a yawn.

Adjusting his hold, Steven makes sure Alex's head is near his heart. For some strange reason, he only falls asleep to the sound of a heart beat. His eyes begin to shut and his body begins to relax. His hand holding on, but not a strong grip like always.

"You must be very tired if your grip isn't strong today."

"He did have Libra play with him today. I would be surprised if he wasn't." Klaus kept staring at the scene befolding him. It's rare for Steven to leave his work for a small break, but ever since Alex was born, he seems more willing to relax, especially whenever the child is in the office.

Steven gently lowered him down into the crib, laying his head on the pillow and covering him with the blanket. He made sure Alex was comfortable and not moving before speaking to Klaus once more.

"Where's Zed?"

"I had him go help gather intel. I got a text from Chain earlier. There's a possible location that the blood breeds are using as a temporary hideout and if that's not the case then we at least got the list narrowed down and some clues that can help us."

"Young Master, if you need to get there faster in order to save time, I can drive you there." Gilbert decided to speak as he came in to check on Alex, he knew he was asleep but one must always keep an eye on a baby.

Seven spoke, grabbing the attention of both men. "Then who will look after Alex?"

All three men, looked at the couch to see Leo surfing through his photos that he took earlier in the day before coming into the office in the morning. Having felt eyes on him, Leo looked up and felt chills, from such intense gazes.

"Leonardo."

"Yes, Klaus?" His voice coated with a bit of worry.

"Due to some circumstances, we'll be taking Gilbert with us. Can you babysit Alex during the time we're gone?"

Having hear the request, he relaxed and the gazes soften.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

"Gilbert."

"The car is ready, young master."

Steven allowed himself to be heard. "Well done Gilbert. Let's head out and seal those blood breeds." Both nodded and walked out heading towards the car, leaving Leo alone with Alex and Sonic.

"At least you're asleep. I don't have to worry much." With a smile, he walks towards the crib staring down at the sleeping baby. Sonic is sitting down on the bowl of fruit, throwing a banana peel on the floor, though not noticed by Leo.

Distracted by the sleeping child, he didn't hear the sound of thumping footsteps getting closer. With a stomp to the floor and a kick to the doors, both are slammed open. Creating a loud "bang" as both doors slammed against the wall. The child wakes up startled to this unexpected event.

"CHIEF! I AM SO DONE WITH THESE A-"

"ZAPP! SHUT UP!" Turning to look at Zapp.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO 'SHUT UP'?! I'M TIRED OF THIS CR-"

"JUST- Just Lower your voice! You woke up Alex." Leo returns his eyes to Alex. He notices tears at the ends of his eyes. He knew Alex was startled and is now about to cry. He quickly picked him up along with his blanket and begins to try and soothe him.

"There, there. Don't cry. Please don't cry.~" To no avail, the child was whimpering, on the brink of wailing. He shot him a dirty look. "Now look, what you've done."

"Me?! How was I supposed to know the brat was here?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Lower your voice." Irrationation laced with Leo's words.

"Let me see the kid."

"You aren't supposed to go near him. You now how Chain would get if she founded out."

"She isn't here, dumpa-"

"Zapp!"

He backed up. "Uggh. Fine. Just get the kid to calm down."

"How? I don't even know what Chain does when he's about to cry."

"If that kids cries, I'm gonna get my ass beat. Just let me take a look." He begins to walk towards the pair. Not noticing the banana peel on the floor he slips on it and falls on his back. He releases a groan of pain. As he does, the child in Leo's arms notices and begins to laugh. Tears disappearing from his eyes and replaced by joy.

"Hey, he stopped whimpering."

He stared at the kid from the floor. "The freakin kid is laughing at my pain. What's up with that? Is he some sadist or what?"

 ***Leo's POV***

Alex, a sadist? Well, he is Chain's son. I would be surprised if he didn't inherit some of her personality. The thought is scary as is. I don't think I want to know what else he is capable of as he grows older.

"Zapp, you okay?"

"Freakin kid." He mummers some more as he gets up. I'm thankful that stopped him from crying, but I should teach sonic not to through peels onto the floor.

"Where is everybody?"

"They're off on their assignments. I'm babysitting at the moment." A big grin appears on his face. I have a bad feeling.

''You're babysitting, huh? Wouldn't it be better if you had help?" A sweet and innocent tone appears in his voice.

"No, Zapp. Just do what you got to do and leave. You already woke him up, I don't want more damage to be done."

"I managed to make the kid stop crying. I'm a good influence."

"It was Sonic that made Alex laugh."

"You're saying that a monkey can make a better babysitter than me!" He starts to get on the defense now.

"At least Sonic didn't make him cry."

"Okay, in that case. Since it's such a great day today, we'll just go on a field trip."

"I already told you. Chain made it clear that you aren't supposed to go near Alex."

"Well she isn't here. Plus you're holding him, I won't be anywhere near him unless you hand him over." He walks behind me and begins to push us towards the entrance.

"Zapp.~"

"Don't worry, it'll be fun."

Like that the doors were closed behind us and we were heading outside the office. I let out a sigh. Chain is going to be pissed if she finds out.


	3. Chapter 3

***Leo's POV***

It was a good thing that I grabbed Alex along with his blanket. It's still a bit cold outside even with the sun. Let's see, after Zapp forced us outside, we've had lunch, went to the park and currently now strolling the streets. Every time I tried to get us back to the office, he would grab my jacket and drag us along.

"See? I told you it'll be okay."

"Ugh, Zapp, we need to get back."

"Calm down, will ya? Nothing gonna happen. We've been okay so far."

"That's not what I mean! Alex should still be sleeping and playing in his crib or play mat, not out here."

"The kid already slept."

"He only slept for a few minutes before you woke him and he has a schedule he follows."

"Must be difficult living with that dog lady then. I pity the kid."

"You insensitive jerk. Chain is his mother, if anything he likes her better than you."

"Say what you want, we both know that's not the case."

"You're so frustrating!"

I decided instead to look around the street. Alex was calm and hadn't made a sound, then again he does have his pacifier. Lucky me that I managed to grab it before he pushed us out. As I looked around, I noticed two men dressed in suits. That's when I noticed the crimson wings coming from them.

"Zapp, follow me. Act casual."

"Huh? Why!?"

"Shhh. See those two men across the street? They're both blood breeds."

"What? You're serious, right?"

"Yes, now let's go. We can't put Alex In danger."

"Hmm, fine. Come on. Lead the way." I knew he was frustrated that we missed an opportunity to get them trapped until the others arrived, but it's his fault to bring Alex out here. As we walked, we took a turn at an alley, a shortcut towards the office. I caught sight of someone or something coming towards us.

"ZAPP!"

"On it. Big Dipper style. Blood technique blade one, Homuramura."

The two men form before. Both had suits, one with a tie and the other without it. The one in front of Zapp had curly blonde hair and red eyes. A pink dress shirt with a gray suit and black dress shoes. The one behind me had messy brown hair, same red eyes, a white dress shirt with a black tie with matching dress shoes and a navy suit. The one facing Zapp spoke first.

"It seems we were spotted. Now we have to get rid of you." A sneer splits his face. "Such a shame, it didn't have to end this way, all you had to do was not see us."

I keep my eyes on the man. "Heh, think again, blood sucker." With my back turned to Zapp, I can feel his arrogance radiating. I bet there's even a smirk on his face right now.

I kept my eyes on the one in front of me. He kept his gaze on me but looked down at my arms.

"What do you got there?"

"Hey, keep away from the kid, you fang."

"I'm sorry, but that's not an option." Both were going to attack.

"Zapp! Both are-"

"Keep quiet. I know-"

Zapp was slammed against the wall with such force. I took a quick look at him, sure enough a trail of blood flowed from his right side of the head. I looked back to my attacker was too late to react. He had a hold on my neck.

"Grab whatever's in his arms. We'll take it and use it as leverage."

"Glady."

I had a strong grip on Alex. He wasn't crying so I assume he was too scared to process what is happening. Sadly, my grip wasn't strong enough and he took Alex from my arms. He tossed me onto Zapp earning him another groan.

He folded back the cloth covering his face. Immediately, his face lit up."It's a baby. Dinner perhaps?"

"He's too small. Take the child and let's go." He then turned to us. "You'll get the kid back. Once we're done here. Consider yourselves lucky." They then began to leave, before the blonde turned back and spoke one more time.

"Come anywhere near us while we're here and the kid dies." With a blink of my eyes, both were gone.

I got up and began to panic.

"FUCK! I'm so dead!"

"Shut up, will ya?"

"It's all your fault Zapp! I told to to leave but you didn't now I'm gonna pay the price for your consequences!" My voice now fuming.

"Don't worry, we'll explain this to the others."

"You'll explain-"

"Found the site. We got two of our people here and by the looks of it, both had a encounter with the blood breeds." I looked up and saw Chain perched on top the building, her stoic look still painted on her face. She ends the call after informing them of our whereabouts. I'm dead, no were dead!

"She-bitch, what took you so long?"

"You're still talking. I was hoping the blood breeds could finish you off."

"Go to hell."

"I think it'll be better than seeing trash like you."

"Yeah? Well-"

Wait, a second. "You knew and you didn't interfere?!"

She turns to face me. I regret saying anything now.

"I managed to pick up your scents as I was heading back to the office." She hops down to where we were, arms folded. Her gaze becoming fixated on the ground and to the both of us.

I'm sure she noticed me shaking with fear and anxiety, but probably not for the reasons she thinks. Her eyes widen, she likely managed to pick up another scent, her arms became uncross and started tracing it. Sadly, it lead to me.

"Leo, who else was with you?" Fear laced in her words as she grabbed hold of me. Or rather took hold of me by my shoulders, staring into my eyes.

I gulped, trying to come up with an answer that won't kill me. Again, to add more injury, Zapp answered instead.

"No one special. Just calm down, okay?"

She ignored him and let go of me. I fell to my knees, wondering what I should say to her.

"That scent belongs to only one person. Leo, answer the question. Who else was with you?" Venom becoming vivid in her words.

"Well, you see…."

"It was just some brat." Dammit it, Zapp.

I looked up at her and her eyes widen with realization as to who was taken and then it turned to rage. At the same moment, the others pulled up to the scene.

 ***Third POV***

The young woman, fueled with rage, spatted out the words that could shake any mother's heart within Hellsalem's Lot.

"You let my son be kidnapped?!" She turned on her heel, not noticing the car behind her. Stomping towards the likely culprit, Zapp.

The other members of Libra jumped out of the car and rushed to the scene. Steven coming up behind Chain and circling his arms around her, hoping to delay her rage. KK jumping in front of her, blocking her pathway. Both knew with her being a werewolf this was useless but it might help calm her down. The rest stayed behind them and watched, waiting for the moment to jump in, in case things got worse. KK spoke up first, breaking the intense atmosphere around them.

"Chain!" She tried to listen but the only objective on her mind was to kill Zapp. "Chain, listen to me! We'll get him back. We promise" Her face softening. Being a mother, she was able to sympathize with her pain and worst fear.

"Chain, calm down!" Steven now deciding to speak. "Killing Zapp won't return Alex. We need to think clearly and narrow down to where they are likely hiding."

Chain stopped struggling at the sound of KK and Steven's voices. Yet, it didn't change the fact that she was in pain. Steven, having noticed she stopped struggling and not once phased through his arms, let go and she fell to her knees. A look of shock, worry, and fear streaked across her face. KK went down on her knees and hugged her, Steven bend down and put his hands on her shoulders.

Klaus, deciding now is the best time to intervene, walked into the scene. Zed and Gilbert followed suit. He stopped next to Chain, taking a look at her and then at KK and Steven. His gaze than zeroed on Zapp and Leo.

"Could you two please explain what happened?" Leo seemed full of shame, while Zapp looked like he could care less, but he did know it was his fault and he might have broken Libra's best spy.

"Klaus, let's all go back to HQ. We can soothe Chain and warm her up while we get the whole story and from what just happened, I don't think this is a great place to reveal any information." Klaus turned to Stevens voice.

"You're right." He then turned to Gilbert. "We'll take Chain with us in the car. In her state, I don't think she can get there herself." Gilbert nodded and bowed to the order given. Zed walked over to Zapp and Leo.

"I'll stay here and help them out."

"We'll all go back together. We can't afford to lose any members." Klaus didn't like the idea of leaving anyone behind, especially after what just happened.

"No, he's right, Klaus. It might be a good idea for you guys to head back first. It could provide some time for Chain to cool down." Leo agreed to the notion proposed by Zed. Thinking of Chain first before them.

Klaus knew he was right and could only agree. If both are brought in, well let's just assume half the city will be in repair for the next three to five years.

"Very well. After attending to Zapp, please head back to the office." He then turned his eyes to Chain. "Hopefully by then, we'd all be calmed down."

KK let's go of Chain and stands up. Both her and Steven gently grab hold of her and walk towards the car where Gilbert is waiting. Getting in the backseat with her. Klaus gave a sympathetic look towards the two and nodded at Zed. Walking back to the car to which the others were waiting for him. The car then started, wheels turning towards the office, leaving behind the three and an uncomfortable atmosphere.

Once in the office, they hurried to seat down Chain. Motionless after the revelation and comprehending what just happened. KK sat down next to her, Steven discussed with Klaus and Gilbert went to fetch a blanket and a cup of tea.

"Klaus, do you have the complete list of possible locations?"

"I do, but without much info, we're grabbing at straws." Steven and Klaus continued on with their discussion and figuring out their next move.

KK tried to make the shocked Libra member talk. It may be difficult for her at the moment, but maybe she could provide a bit of intel that could narrow down the list. Gilbert came strolling in with a cart, tea and good layered out. He got a blanket and draped it over Chain, filling a tea cup and handing it her. To everyone's surprise, she grabbed it. While not much, it was progress.

"Scarface, didn't you have some more information on the whereabouts of the blood breeds." KK seemed irritated.

"I do, yet it doesn't narrow down our list. It only gives us information on who we are dealing with."

They all became quiet once they heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. Without having to come in, one can already feel the atmosphere hanging throughout the office. The doors slowly open making no creeks as three figures step in, Zapp, Leo and Zed. Leo looked uneased, Zapp, with the blood now wiped clean, showed no emotion but one can tell he might be feeling some regret and Zed looked calm. Both Zapp and Leo strolled towards Klaus and Steven, and Zed took the empty seat next to Chain.

Leo explained what happened, finally convincing Zapp to stay quiet unless he wants to be dead and not by his hands. After explaining, it felt like hours went by until Klaus finally spoke.

"From the way you described them, its likely both are newborn blood breeds."

"Klaus is there anything we can do?"

Klaus looked over to where Chain was seated, being soothed by Zed and KK.

"Perhaps explaining this to Chain might bring her some comfort."

"What if I tell you it's Zapps fault ?"

Zapp spoke up upon hearing this "allegation".

"My fault? It was clearly yours!" Pointing at Leo.

"Zapp! Lower your voice. Can't you see what damage was caused? Even if it's your fault, I'm partly to blame too."

Klaus stood motionless, hearing the words spoken from Leo. It was clear Zapp is at fault for forcing Leo, Sonic and Alex outside the confines of the office, but it wasn't either of their fault for what happened. Blood breeds can be secretive and cruel when it needs to be, and yet there are few that are as forgiving and nice as the ones they encountered. Even fewer that want peace and choose to help instead of destroy.

"Leo, I want you to explain what happened to Chain. Minimize as much as possible when mentioning Zapp. Even so, I'm sure she already blames him. We don't need a reason for them to kill each other now."

He nodded. "...Right. I'll go do that."

Leo turned to look at Chain and began to stroll towards her. He bent down to look in the eye and began to explain what happened earlier, remembering to mention Zapp as little as possible. Steven and Klaus began to discuss what best move to go with, including Zapp to get more information.

"Zapp, hold on. Could you describe the blood breeds appearance once more?" Zapp was surprised by Klaus' request.

"Sure Chief. Both had red eyes, just like any blood sucker. If I recall, one had curly blonde hair and the other had messy brown hair."

Unbeknownst to anyone, the shocked and motionless woman was listening in on the conversation. Some clarity having returned with Leo's explain of the events. Though still filled with pain and despair, she refused to let it win over her motherly duty. She stood in such speed, sending a wave of relief and shock. Libra was silent. All amazed by what just happened.

"I-I know, who and where they are." Voice low and shaky.

KK spoke first. Carrying a motherly arrua so to not frighten Chain.

"Chain, look at me. Please." The young woman turned her head right with ease. Eyes painted with determination, ache, and anger. "Do you honestly know who they are?"

Even if it was a few second before she answered, it felt like a minute.

"Not by name, but by appearance." She took a breath before continuing.

"A few minutes after I left Alex at the office, I went and investigated the lead given to us. I managed to pick up two men that were described as having suspicious behavior. Their scent was still heavy in the area and so I followed it, leading me to the two men."

Another breathe taken.

"I trailed them, but I wasn't able to see or sense anything strange form them. I managed to overhear their schedule and left to follow my other leads. Knowing where they were going to be at times today, I didn't worry about keeping tabs." Pause. "Maybe, if I-"

"There could have been nothing you could do. It's not your fault." Everyone nodded and hummed to KK's response.

"All we can do now is find where they're hiding and get even for what they did."

"I...I know where they're hiding!" A tremble of confidence came from her voice.

"You do!" Everyone said in surprise and unison.

Chain put down her tea and threw the blanket in her empty seat. She then walked to the window, opened it and looked back.

"You can track me on GPS by using my phone." No more words needed as they all understood what to do. She then leaped and began the chase.

Klaus looked to Gilbert. "Gilbert."

"Already done."

"Alright, let's head out."

All getting into the car and living room. No one complained as they all had one goal and one goal only. Steven called in the rest of Libra to send squads out, to follow them as they followed Chain. Soon enough they reached the warehouse in a quiet part of town, overrun but well in use. The building was surrounded by squads of SWAT teams, both from Libra and the HLPD (Hellsalem's Lot Police Department). There in front of two cars of SWAT teams form Libra was Chain, arms folded and a look of willpower and anger. Steven was giving orders to officers on what to do: the officers out front stand guard in case they try to make a break for it, and those going inside with the rest of Libra. As he barked orders, he and the others marched towards Chain, feeling as determined to get Alex back.

"What's the plan?"

Steven noticed the change in tone with Chain's voice. The poison from before hardened into a business like amber.

"We're sending in SWAT teams for scope the area first." Looking at the etams now making their way to the warehouse, a very large building indeed. "As they head in we follow. You ready?"

BANGS of doors being smashed open were echoing through the night.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"In that case, let's head in."

Chain pulled out her guns and was ready to shoot anybody down for the sake of her son.

They all stepped foot into the building and Chain was the one to take the lead. Not a single thought of stopping her circulated in their heads, just follow her. The best assumption they could make out was that she caught a whiff of Alex and/or the blood breeds.

"There." She pointed with her left gun. "They're in that room, behind that door."

The room was located upstairs, something odd for a warehouse.

In the flash of lighting all changed into their combat mode. The mission: save Alex and seal the blood breeds. The reward: get payback and get even. No mercy shown to the attacker.

Steven spoke up, remembering it was a warehouse and probably full of crates that could act as hiding spots.

"Remember, this is a warehouse. There is a high probably of crates and if there are, they can be used as hiding spots." He waited for any comments before continuing. "Having send out the teams, we got a perfect layout of this place. There are two rooms full of explosives, Two large storage rooms, offices, and two garages with full rows of trucks. Unfortunately one of those explosive rooms happens to be near this. Having said that, we need t be careful."

Klaus' interest peaked at the mention of the trucks.

"Tell them to investigate whatever on those trucks."

"Already did."

Chain, growing restless to get her son back, said the next command.

"Let's get going. I'm not letting those blood breeds get away."

Together, they all bursted into the room. It happened to be one of the storage rooms and sure enough there were rows of crates piled on top each other. Libra already knew to keep an eye out and spot an sudden movements, though having Leo and his Eyes of the All Seeing God, made things easier. They kept close together, only creating gaps when nearing creates, making little sound as possible but would be useless either way. These are blood breeds and not your average Hellsalem's Lot Criminals.

Leo noticed movement and alerted the others, just in time for the assault.

"TWO BLOOD BREEDS."

Steven. "Escudo del Cero Absoluto."

KK. "Strafingvolt 2000"

Klaus."Brain Grid Blood Battle Style. Pattern 13 - Finger Greed."

Zapp. "Big Dipper style. Blood technique blade one, Homuramura."

Zed. "Big Dipper style. Blade Form Five, Piercing Dragon Spear."

Chain phased through the ambush and fired at the vampires. Bullets hit but they regenerated quickly. Falling back after their fail attack. The brunette one spoke first.

"They broke their promise. What do you think we should do?"

The blonde finally spoke up. "You were right. We should have killed that kid."

The ice ran cold throughout Chain's body, followed by a brilliant white heat. That was her son they were talking about. To say she was angry was an understatement.

 ***Chains POV***

My eyes widen upon the realization of what my sons fate could have been. I've got to remember to not let my anger get the best of me. I've got to first find Alex and then get him out before helping the others. I can smell him, but it seems they took him everywhere. Perhaps they knew we were coming no matter what the situation.

We continue to attack, if we could weaken them just a little we might be able to give Leo and Klaus a chance to seal them away. I continued my assault when I heard a faint cry, a baby's cry. Alex! Too distracted by the cry that I didn't notice the blonde vampire coming towards me until I heard their steps. He knocked the gun out of my left hand before I could react, managing to scratch my right cheek as well. I didn't have to look to know it was bleeding.

"It looks like another wolf will be joining us for dinner."

"Hee, in your dreams. See if you can catch me first." I phase out of existence and make my way towards the cry.

I jumped and ran, looking back as I made my way through this maze. Getting closer to the cry, my heart pounded with each step. Alex, please be safe. I stopped at a dead end, the wall was in front of me and two crates beside me. A whimper was coming from here, I stood quiet and listened once more. I turned to my left and put my ear against that crate. A baby could be heard, it must be Alex. I phase my arms through it and pulled out whatever was in it. Once I saw who it was, relief washed over me.

"Did you miss mommy?" Alex opened his frightened eyes once he heard my voice.

I bring my close to me, hugging and refusing to let go.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened today. Could you forgive me?" He moved his arms around, trying to get a grip on me. I'm sure he felt the same.

"What a touching scene." I turned around upon hearing the fang. Gun raised, directed at him.

Taking out my gun, I shoot him only to run out of bullets. Damn. The others are still a bit further away.

"The big bad wolf is now defenseless. Well, let's put her out of her misery. Don't worry about your child. I'll make sure he accompanies you."

I had one more tool. A gas bomb, strong enough to even temporarily disable blood breeds. Once I throw it at the ground, I make my escape, leaping and phasing out of the dead end. Running my son in my arms. I stopped and looked around me, it wouldn't matter if I took a turn, it's all dead ends. I have to hurry. I remember that Steven mentioned this building has multiple floors. Though I have to be wary of the explosives. I phase through the wall, only to find that it contains an open space and so I fall until I landed on a single pipe.

I would like to be reminded again, on how we got ourselves stucks in this situation and me in between two walls inside this warehouse. Trying to be quiet as possible, my son in my arms, gun in right hand and making sure he doesn't make a sound. With luck, the blood breed will stop pursuing us. I should have called in a babysitter, perhaps then this would've been avoided. Once we get out of this alive, I'm going to kill that piece of trash. I was snapped out of my murderous thoughts by the wiggling in my arms. Looking down, I can see my son trying to grab my attention. His tiny hands reaching out in hopes of touching my face. I pull him closer to me, his head now under mine. I take look to see if he still has his pacifier, it might be the only thing keeping him from crying. Strangely enough, I can't hear him chewing or sucking. Is he just content with having it in his mouth or is he just tired?

In the distance I can hear the rest of Libra holding off the other blood breed. The blood breeds we're up against may be new to the whole vampirism thing, but they're a pain to deal with. They still have some of abilities that elder blood breeds contain, making it difficult to take them down. The only way to defeat one would be to seal it and few can do that. Alex wiggles around and begins to make crying noises. This has been so much for him.

"Shh. Mommy's here, don't cry. Let's make this a game." He stops his meek sounds of crying and stays quiet, waiting to hear what I say next.

"Stay quiet and don't make a sound. Because if you do, I win. And if I win, no sight seeing the city." It seems he understood what I said, at least, I hope he did.

I hear a sound from the other side of the wall I'm facing. Footsteps and creates being toppled over. A deep, low orotund voice calls out.

"Where are you?!~" The last word ringing out in a tune. "I know you're here! I can smell blood."

My breathing stopped and my eyes widen in realization. Damn, without even realizing, the scratch on my right cheek still hasn't healed. I'm even worn out from trying to fight off some of the henchmen from earlier. To escape now is not an option and even if we did, if the wound doesn't heal, he can track us down by the scent of my blood.

The sound of footsteps bouncing off walls filled the room. He was getting closer, my blood now dry. Even if he catches us, my only job is to protect Alex. I close my eyes and hold in my breath. I'm tired, bleeding, I dropped one of my guns earlier, and to add insult to injury, I'm out of ammo, so what can I do now? The room behind me is full of explosives, phasing into there and being followed would mean not just damage but the possible death of Libra in general. I'm trapped and there's nothing I can do, without endangering my son or my friends. I should have called in a babysitter today!

Just as he was about to break open the wall and send me flying into the other room, I head the voices from the others.

"I hope you're ready to die, because I'm not going to let this go down easy." KK!

"B-BUT HOW!?"

"Henrik Arya. He was sealed away. No longer to cause harm to others. Now,"

I managed to hear other footsteps. Without asking for help they still came to assist me.

"Brain Grid Blood Battle Style. Pattern 999 - Ewigkeit Gefängnis."

"No, wait!" Too Late.

"Jasper-Louis de Saussure.I hereby seal you. _Despise me, forgive me_ , resign yourself. I take these _barbarous actions_ to protect the human world." I phase out of the wall with Alex in my arms and see him being sealed away. A bright light forms as his form is being sealed. I look down and see Alex staring with awe.

Upon the sealing of the final blood breed. Everyone turns to look at us. Leo runs towards Alex and me, hugging us both, followed by KK, Steven, and Klaus. Gilbert stood with an excited smile as was Zed. Zapp stood awkwardly next to Zed. I'm not done with him but I'll save that for another day.

Eventually we leave the warehouse and find two cars instead of one. Not caring about the others, nor myself, I just get in the back seat of the second car. Laying down and letting Alex get some rest. I close my eyes temporarily as I listen to their conversation. Their words become faded and the world feels at peace.

 ***Third POV***

As they discuss the aftermath and reports for tomorrow. Steven catches sight of a sleeping Chain and her son. Everyone eventually sees what he's looking at.

"Scarface. Are you okay with having Chain sleep in the back seats?" KK asked with concern and annoyance towards the man.

"Yes. I had someone from the office bring this car in. I figured she'd be tired after all that happened today, not to mention it's close to midnight."

"Are you planning on taking them home?" Concern disappearing from her voice and now laced with dislike.

"Yes. That was the plan if she got too tired to go home."

"I'm coming. I don't trust you alone with Chain and my nephew."

She walked past him and into the passenger seat.

"I'm his uncle too." Though said in a quiet voice it more of a mutter.

After making sure everyone went home, Steven got into the car. Starting it up and driving towards Chains place.

Arriving at their destination, both get off the car. Shutting it down so it won't wake the neighborhood and so it won't lose fuel.

"Alright . How do you plan on taking them to their apartment?"

"Simple." Opening the door to which Chain was laying her weight on and and slowly opened, catching her and keeping her in the same position with the baby in her arms.

"I'll carry them."

KK was silent. She then walked to where Steven was and closed the cars door, being gentle so it wouldn't wake the two.

"Come on. I have a key to get into this building and their apartment."

Walking towards the entrance, swiping a card she pulled out and typed in the code. A click was heard and KK opened one of the doors.

"Elevator is off during this hour unless you have a key. Let's go put those two to bed."

"We agree on something."

"Don't get used to it."

Strolling in they got into the elevator, pressed the right floor and where lifted off.

Once at the door, KK unlocked it and entered. Holding it open so Steven could come in. She lead the way into Chains bedroom.

"Gently lower them."

"I know." As he did as he was told, not that it would make a difference. KK went and got disinfectant and a bandaid. Steven already knew it was for Chains wound.

"Won't that wake her?"

"Just watch and see."

She gently cleaned the blood that ran down her cheek, making little move as possible. She then went on to tap on the would itself, while it stung a little and Chain did move, she never once woke and the movement didn't wake Alex.

"Now let's go. We stay any longer and we might find trouble from the residents."

"No argument there."

They left their apartment and exited out of the building complex. Both now in the car and speeding away to each of their homes. Leaving behind a family of two now. Reunited, safe and happy. One saved and the other having their wound bandaged. It didn't matter that they were sleeping in their day clothing, for both are just happy to be together once more.

The next day, the city ews were covering the event form the previous night. Libra of course wasn't mentioned but it was known who was involved. Everyone was more relaxed after all that happened. All were present except two. Leo noticed and asked as he came in, taking a seat on the empty sofa.

"Where's Chain?" A pause. "And, where's Alex?" Steven looked away from Klaus and halted their conversation.

With a soft smile, he said. "It's their day off. Consider it vacation for yesterday."

No more words were needed. They all agreed and that's how her expansives were covered for another month.

In a modern but camouflaged apartment complex, life was buzzing around. All but for one apartment. In that apartment were two beings, both werewolves, both young and both lucky. Mother and son were sleeping and holding on to each other, smiles plastered on their faces and sighs of joy, relief, and tiredness were released. The world forgotten as it breathed the chaotic life of Hellsalem's Lot. Every cloud does indeed have a silver lining.


	4. Chapter 4

Pain, Pain,... Come Again?

BY: Asura136

 *****Authors Note***** : This is a request submitted by a reader. I hope to whoever reads it to find it enjoyable though that's for you to decide and not me. Have fun reading!

 **Day One**

 ***Third POV***

Hellsalem's Lot. A place where the strange and chaotic is deemed normal. Residents go about their daily lives in his city best described as "other worldly". In this city an organization known as Libra maintains peace and balance with both worlds. The organization and its members are shrouded in secret. Blending in with the residents and avoiding trouble, that is, most of them anyway.

Out walking in the streets is a man with white hair, silver eyes and tan skin. Dressed all in white except for the arm-length black shirt. The jacket reaching mid-way to his abdomen. Hands in pocket and cigarette in mouth.

Heading in the direction of the dinner he usually hangs out. As he walks, he scouts for someone or something. Catching sight of it, he strolls towards them. A smirk streaked across his face.

"Hey, four-eyes!"

A young man with bushy brown hair, baggy clothes, monkey on top his head and goggles hanging from his neck turns around. A brown paper bag in arms, contain who knows what substances. Not fazed by the insult thrown at him, he replies.

"Oh, Zapp. What are you doing here?"

"Getting something to eat of course."

"Then, I'll take my leave." A smile appears on his face. "Chain, allowed me to babysit Alex today."

"Hold on, Leo. Don't you got your part time job to worry about?" Hints of annoyance laced with his voice.

"Yeah, but something came up and well~..." He trailed off, raising his eyebrows in a hinting fashion.

"You asked for a day off? Good going Leo, sticking it to the man!"

"I'm not 'sticking it to the man'. Some idiot decided it was a good idea to set off fireworks in the shop and now the place's been blown up!"

Zapp laughed at the bad luck his little friend had. Bring his left arm over Leos shoulder.

"Let's get something to eat. We're both here, why not share a meal together?" In Zapp's mind, he was only bringing Leo along so he would pay for both of them. Not once holding his laughter, he dragged Leo along. Leo, annoyed by his companions mocking, spoke up.

"Shut up! At least I have job." The second Leo said that, Zapp stopped laughing and became annoyed at being told off.

"Hey, I do have a job."

"Letting women pay you isn't a job. And you shouldn't spend your paycheck irresponsibly."

Sighing, Leo broke free of Zapps hold and began walking away from the dinner.

"Zapp, maybe you should go about your day. I won't be available until tomorrow." A pause.

"Well, I'm off."

"Pfft. Whatever." With that, Zapp walked into the dinner and took a seat at the counter.

A young woman with short blonde hair covered by a red baseball cap with blue eyes. On her apron was her name tag. It read, "Vivian." Came up and to take his order.

"So, what would you like?"

"The usual."

She turned to the chef and yelled, "A hamburger with extra fries!"

The chef nodded, she then went to fill a cup with coffee and handing it to Zapp.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." She left to take are of the other customers, leaving him alone by himself.

Luckily, the dinner was empty since it was still morning and so his food came up faster than usual. He ate it all up like it was a small plate. Yet, among finishing his food, he felt a pain in his stomach.

"Damn. Must be those hot dogs I ate yesterday. It'll go away after a walk." Leaving money on the counter for his meal, he began to make his way towards Libra. Knowing the boss will have already arrived by out of the dinner, his cell phone began to ring. Instead of answering he choose to instead ignore it.

 ***~20 Minutes Later~ (Zapp's POV)***

Walking past buildings, I turn into a dead end alley containing a door at its closing. I open the door with a key given to us, making sure it was locked behind after stepping in. The best thing about the alley is that no one expects to enter it on account that low-life criminals tend to wonder in alleys with Hellsalem's Lot. What's behind that door is an elevator but not just any elevator. The walls within this elevator are all doors. Each week, sometimes each day, the door to Libra is switched. There's a pattern to it but that resets as well, so you better remember when you're informed to which door to use next time. Otherwise, the door you might open could be your last.

The chief should be in in front of his desk right now. Then all I would have to do it is knock him out cold. A devious smile creeps its way onto my face. The boss won't see it coming. The elevator comes to halt and I choose the door to my left. I'm greeted by a hallway, to which I make my way until I reach the double doors. With a kick I run and flung to the boss whos now standing and pouring himself a glass of water. Leg stretched out ready to strike him down.

"I'm gonna get you chief!"

He notices me and swings his right fist. Halting my attack and I fall defeated.

"Good morning Zapp."

"Uugh. Good morning Chief." I hear his footsteps as he walks off. I sit up in displeasure. Then pupe-head decides to come.

"Yup. Just a regular moring. Maybe you shouldn't scream if you try to attack him."

"What do you know? You can't even pull the trigger of gun."

"You can't do your job right either."

Grunting I get up, hoping to push Leo down face flat onto the floor. Just as I am about to, I hear giggling and small footsteps coming closer. I turn away from Leo only to clash with Alex. His arms flying near my waist before falling down. I felt a punch of pain to my stomach, lingering more on the right. Both my arms come to circle my stomach.

"Alex!" Great, the dog lady.

She runs up to Alex. Bending down to take a look at him. I'll admit, the kids strong. Didn't cry after the fall, but I'm sure he felt it.

"Are you okay? Do you feel any pain? Where does it hurt more?"

She put her hands on his small shoulders and moves her head around. Eventually she puts one hand on his cheek and checks for any injuries. She then helps him up. Patting him down in case he got any dirt on his clothing. I guess that the mint hoodie, tan pants, brown tennis shoes that he's wearing are a gift. She hugs him after making sure everything was alright. His arms reaching as high as they could to hug her back.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." His voice laced with joy. She sighs out of relief. Having already removed my arms from my stomach, she takes a look at me. Eyes showing threat.

"Tsk. It wasn't my fault. Keep a better eye on him, will ya?"

"Perhaps if you didn't attack the chief so often then it wouldn't have happened. In the end it's your fault."

"How was I supposed to know he would be here!" By then, she covered his ears as his arms where still clasped onto her.

Leo decided to intercept.

"That's my fault there. We were over at the park and he wanted to come say 'hi' to everyone. I gave Chain a call ahead of time to let her know we were coming, but everyone who wasn't present got a call notifying that Alex would be here. Zapp did you not check your phone? "

"...Ughh."

"Zapp! It's a simple phone call. I know your phone is always on."

Truth is I did hear my phone ringing when getting out of the dinner but I didn't bother to answer thinking it was Leo.

"Sorry for the commotion Chain. I'll take Alex back to the park." He turned to Chain, scratching his head out of embarrassment and guilt.

"I don't blame you. Whenever that monkey is around, Alex seems to get in trouble."

"Hey-." She cuts me off.

"If you want, you can go to my place if he gets tired of being outside. He's only five, I imagine he'll likely run you out of energy in no time."

"Thanks, but I have a few places that might keep him calm." She nods and then turns to her son.

"Be nice to Uncle Leo today, okay?" He nods and hugs her one more time before grabbing Leo's hand turning around to wave.

"Bye-Bye."

"Bye-Bye." Everyone replies in unison.

That kid has everyone wrapped around his fingers. HE'S ONLY FIVE!

"Well, that was warming. Let's get back to work everyone." sure knows how to ruin a moment, but at least this one I'm thankful for.

I turn around to see everyone going back to work and seeing as there's nothing for me. I take a seat on one of the twin couches nest to the coffee table. I took a look to see where the dog lady went. I'm not done yet.

"Massive unconscious crowd near 42nd Street also known as Ghetto Heights. Why does this case sound familiar?" holds the report with his right and coffee mug in his left. "No deaths reported and no one was harmed, seems like a case that the HLPD should handle."

"Yet when the victims awoke... no one said a word, and just went about their daily lives."

"Might be my age, but why does this case sound so familiar?"

"A similar case happened a few years back." A pause. "Should we call in Leo?"

"No, not yet anyway. Besides he's babysitting Alex. On that topic, how has he been? I don't get much chance to talk to him."

A surprised look appears on her face, but she quickly recovers. Figures, I bet she's an actual monster and that kid is a spawn from hell.

"He's been fine. With the attention I give him and the small outings, he's been having a great time. Though it pains me to seem him disappointed or confused whenever our plans for the day have to change."

"Then he must not like it when I show up unexpectedly, huh?"

Huh?! He visits them?!

"Quite the opposite. He likes it whenever he receives visits from people he likes. Alex is very flexible to that."

"Kinda surprised about that fact."

A sigh. "Honestly, I find that surprising too. It seems that everyday I unearth a new layer to him."'

I hear a cart and metal clinging. It must be Gilbert, and no sooner do I see a cup of tea set on front of me. The wheels of the cart get further away. I reach for it with my right hand and take a drink from it. Not to hot or too cold but just the way I like it.

"Alex has autism, correct?"

"Yes."

"It must be fun for you everyday then."

"It very much is. Everyday he has a new fact for me and a new story to speak about. It makes me happy that he has an interest, especially at a very young age. I just hope I'm doing a great job at being a mother for him."

"K.K. would definitely agree with me on this matter. You're doing a fantastic job and you have us in case you need any help."

"Thank you. I'll end this conversation short to see if I missed any information."

Just as I was about to finish the cup of tea I felt a familiar sensation of pain in my stomach near my belly button and then feeling to want to vomit. I put it down an ran to the bathroom. No one noticed and I'm glad they didn't or maybe they ignored me?

And so the day went by. People going in and out of the building. Calls from Leo and Alex. Some vomiting and pain, as well as the constant abuse from the the she-bitch. I was glad to have gotten home and fallen asleep as soon as I saw the bed. Forget the women tonight, I just want to rest.

 **Day Two**

I awake to the same pain again, this time with the feeling of nausea. Though I spilled all my food yesterday, there was nothing left to puke out. I still got some food in the fridge, and some time before heading back. I'll just sleep for one more hour.

 ***~2 Hours Later~***

I open my eyes only to shut them back after being blinded by the light. I tried getting up but sores around my body roared to life. I must have slept in an awkward position. I grab my phone and take a look. Reading the time I jump out of bed. I slept for two hours! I only meant for it to be one!

I change out of my gray sweatpants and white t-shirt. Stopping at the kitchen I realise I'm not feeling hungry. I find that odd but I assume it's only because of what I ate yesterday. I rush out the door, making sure its locked, jump out into the sidewalk and run towards HQ. I MISSED MY OPPORTUNITY TO KNOCK THE BOSS OUT!

 ***~30 Minutes Later~***

I arrive at the building and take a turn into the alley and onto the elevator. I lean back out of exhaustion, luckily the walls or rather doors are securely locked until the destination is reached. As I do, I begin to feel cold. Damn it, they must have turned on the AC. What are they thinking? Fall has just began too. I wait until the elevator has stopped and open the right door. I step out and I realized I haven't ran towards the chief. My legs are sore and I'm freezing.

I open the door and to no surprise, no one was present excpt , Leo, and the chief. Closing the door behind me, I walk to sit on the couch opposite the twin couches. Leo looks up from his camera as he hears me sit down.

"Zapp, you okay?"

"Yeah. How come?"

"Well, you didn't attack Klaus."

"Didn't feel like it." I see him take out his phone and send a text to whom, I don't know.

Then it hit me. Where's the she-bitch? I looked around the room. I still need to get my revenge on what she did.

"Hey, Klaus?"

"Yes, Leo."

"Where's Chain?"

"She's taking a day off today."

"Really, how come?"

"Something about an emergency."

The pupe-head smiles. "Sounds about right."

The room soon began filling up with the other members of Libra. Everyone is going about their business, not once mentioning it's cold.

"Who turned on the AC? It's Fall!"

No one paid attention. That is until K.K. took a seat in one of the empty twin couches.

"Zapp, the AC isn't on."

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The chief joins in on the conversation.

"Maybe you should go home, Zapp."

"I'm good. I'm just bored since there's nothing for me to do."

"Alright. If you're feeling sick, please do go home."

I take out my phone and began to surf through the internet and play games. K.K. left the second Klaus joined the conversation and I've been warm for some time now. It must have been a chill. Though I will admit I feel a bit weak and a bit of discomfort. Probably nothing serious. The day went by just like that and no one else paid mind to me unless they need a job or small task done.

 **Day Three**

I wake to my usual time. Feeling much more strength, I get up and get something to eat form the kitchen. Though it only consisted of toast with peanut butter and a glass of milk. I get dressed after taking a shower and brushing my teeth. I walk towards the HQ, choosing to ignore the dinner I usually go to. As I walk I feel a sharp familiar pain, I dismiss it and continue to walk. Each step full of hell. After I reach HQ and enter into the building, I take a seat.

"Zapp."

I turn my head to the left to see Leo there.

"You didn't attack the chief."

"..."

"You look very pale. You're not even insulting me."

"I'm just tired. That's all."

Mr. Freeze even shows up to the conversation!

"Zapp, perhaps you should go home. I agree with Leo, you don't look so good."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

I see the dog lady come in. She surveys the room before her vision lands on me. Though not a word said and walks off. I find that odd, usually she uses me her surfboard. She eventually walks up to the chief, but because her back was turned to me I couldn't hear their conversation or read their lips. Her right arm turns into a ninety degree angle and I assume she pointed at me. I look away before I'm caught and instead take out my phone. I begin to feel cold and tired but I continue as if it was nothing. Eventually the chief walks up to me. The she-bitch stands behind the chief arms folded and Steven next to her. Out of nowhere, K.K., Zed, Leo and Gilbert soon join her and Steven. All looking at me.

"Zapp, it has come to my utmost attention now that you've been feeling unwell?"

"It's nothing chief, probably some cold. Flu and cold season is coming you know?"

""Yes, I am aware but it would seem we're all concerned about your wellbeing. Please take the day off and get some rest."

I stand up.

"Uggh. I said I'm okay, alright? But if you're ll going to pester me then I'll just the day off."

"Smartest choice you've done all day Monkey." I turn to the she-bitch.

"Yeah? Well at least I don't have to see your face."

"You never do."

"Ughh. I'm leaving." I make my way out of the office ignoring the pain and the nausea.

Getting home, I change into my PJ's and get into bed. I was about to doze off until I could feel my food coming up. I rush to the bathroom next to my room and puke out my insides. Just when I thought it was over another round came. I feel so thirsty right now and my eyes are watery. Once I was done I brushed my mouth and went back to sleep, changing PJ's and succeeded in falling asleep this time.

 **Day Four**

The next morning I wake to an indescribable pain and my phone ringing non-stop. I answer, not caring who it was.

"Zapp, where are you?" Leo. "You alright?"

"I'm….I'm fine. Just let me sle-" I didn't finish my sentence due to the pain and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was blinded by such an intense white light and voices? Once my vision adjusted I saw that it was the members of Libra surrounding me. The dog lay was the first to speak.

"He's awake." Everyone turned to look at me.

"We're glad that you're okay, Zapp." He then turned to Chain. "You may go. Thank you for assistance today."

She left without saying anything further, and I'm glad about it. I don't want to deal with her. Though why am in a hospital? I tired getting up but was stopped by the chief.

"Just lay down. You've been sick for sometime."

"I said it was just a cold what else could it be?" Just then the door to the room slammed open and in walked a doctor with a head shaped like cthulhu, blue dotted eyes and a mint skin complexion. Dressed in a white knee-length lab coat and a yellow sweater, black pants and dress shoes. Clipboard in left hand.

"Ah, , glad you're awake. You're lucky you got here in time."

"..."

"I see you haven't been told. Let me elaborate. According to your colleagues, you've been unwell for a few days now, have they not brought you in it could have been worse."

"Worse! I said it was a cold noth-"

" it wasn't a cold. After examining you, taken some samples and testimonies from friends and coworkers we found that it was in fact appendicitis that was causing you to feel sick and most likely in pain."

"Huh?"

"Have you come in later, your appendix would have ruptured and caused more damage than what already was present and would have resulted in surgery with risk of even more harm and perhaps death." He paused to look at the clipboard and flip through pages before continuing.

"Lucky for you, treatment by antibiotics seemed to do the job. It is unusual for the pain to begin so late. According to the paperwork, you had this condonation for over two weeks almost three. I'll just chuck it up to Hellsalem's Lot unusual anomalies." He took a breath and continued. I hope these are his last words before leaving.

"We'll prescribe some medicine for you to take for three weeks and come back for a check up but we'll keep you overnight for at least five days to see your progress and then realise you." He walks out the door and closes it shut.

I look at the crew assembled in the room. All looking at me and I'm just left clueless but I was very confused on how I got here.

"'I'm not sure I want to know, but how did I get here?" The pupe-head stand up.

"It was me. On the call you stop mid-sentence and I heard your phone fall. Feeling anxious that something might have happened to you I called Klaus and Chain and they called everyone else."

The chief jumps into the conversation.

"Steven, K.K., Chain, and I knocked on your door but getting no response we had Chain phase in and unlock the door before we decided to knock it down. We rushed you to the hospital. Chain went on a head to see an traffic jams and found the fastest route without causing destruction either."

The mutt helped?! That's gotta be a lie!

"Good one there chief. You almost had me there. There's no way she would help."

Mr. Freeze spoke up.

"Klaus isn't making it up. It was her day off and being with Alex, she had no one to keep an eye on him. Not the neighbors or the usual babysitter. She left in a rush with him all alone."

K.K. spoke after him.

"We've tried finding someone but it was impossible on short notice." Gilbert then spoke next.

"I couldn't even contact the werewolf bureau or one of our agents as they were on vacation and the others busy."

I finally decide to speak.

"So she actually helped?!"

Everyone nodded.

Pupe-head decided to break my astonishment. "Though she did check her phone constantly. Probably looking at cameras she set up in her home to keep an eye on Alex."

"Exactly, how long was I out?"

"Almost the whole day. It's almost evening. You kinda own Chain, you know?"

"Like hell, I will."

"*Sigh*. Just hope she doesn't kill you." After that sentence they all left. And so that's how the day went, me in bed and tired. Before I knew it, it was night and I fell asleep.

 **Day Five**

I woke up to feeling fresh and healthy. A male nurse came in and and brought some food on a tray and left. I was surprised I ate it all for being hospital food but then again I hadn't had anything to eat for a few days except for a few things. After resting for a bit I turned on the TV and just watched some show and the local news. Nothing seemed out of place and I was getting bored. Suddenly a female nurse walked in carrying a plant. Maybe I should get her phone number before I leave. The thought of it makes me smile.

" , there's a get well gift addressed to you. I'll just leave it here on the night table."

She walks off and out of the room, door closed. I turn to the plant. It kinda looks like a succulent with spikes pointing up. There's a note attached to one of the leafs by a string going through a small hole. I pick up the plant and read the note.

'S.S., you best have gotten better by now, because of you I left my son all alone the previous day. While I prefer to see you get what you deserve I also know not sending a gift would be a bad example for Alex. To make sure he learns something from this I'm sending you this plant.

Sincerely,

Chain Sumeragi.

P.S. The plant can't be exposed to sunlight for too long.'

Not exposed to sunlight for too long?

I feel the plant shaking and take a look, only to see it growing. A mouth formed and and the leaves turned into arms. It soon sprung at me and I held it back by using my legs and arms as it also grew in size, but for whatever reason, the pot still stuck to it.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU DOG LADY!"

Elsewhere in Hellsalem's Lot in a apartment complex, blended in to its surroundings. A female and young child are at rest. The mom sitting down and drinking tea with her blazer gone. The kid on her left near her legs. The child playing with his toys happily, back turned to his parent. That is until he thought of a question and turned to face his mother.

"Mommy? Did the monkey get the plant?"

Chain turned to face him. Placing her cup of tea on a plate on top of the coffee table in front of them.

"It's almost noon. He showed have gotten it by now."

Alex smiles and gives a small laugh. He abandons his toys and climbs on the couch and onto Chain's lap.

"We have the rest of the day to us. Anything you want to do or go?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"You always suggest the park. Can I ask, why?"

"I like talking and walking with mommy."

His words made her smile and hugged him close.

"Go get your jacket."

"Yay!" She lets him go and walks over to get her blazer from her room. Along the way she smiles, for two obvious reasons. One, she gets to spend time with Alex and two, she has a feeling the idiot didn't read the note and probably was too late to stop the plant from evolving. Yup, today was a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

Trouble

BY: Asura136

 *****Authors Note***** : This is a request submitted by a reader. I hope to whoever reads it to find it enjoyable. Although, it isn't for me to decide. Have fun reading!

In the course of a single night, New York ceased to exist; replaced by a city filled with creatures and humanoids; protected by a shield and thick fog, becoming a gate to a whole new dimension. This city has been dubbed Hellsalem's Lot. A place where magic and science thrive through crime and secrecy. Chaos and destruction have become part of normal life with the cities boundaries. Balance is maintained through a secret organization worth billions of dollars; the name of the agency is Libra. Within the city of chaos, filled with humanoids who have unnatural abilities, lives a family of two; a family of two werewolves.

On the more peaceful side of town is where the family resided. Enjoying their time together, before heading back to the office. A young woman, with a raven-colored bob cut and gray amethyst eyes, dressed in a white dress-up shirt and obsidian pants with matching shoes chases after a five-year-old. The child wearing a cherry hoodie, and under that a blue t-shirt with the words "I'm Chilly" and an ice cream cone with sunglasses. Paired with onyx pants and matching tennis shoes with a few red lines running on the outsoles and with similar shoelaces. Eyes like wine and hair of caramel with a white forelock. Avoiding being caught by his mother, as both wear smiles.

 ***Chain's POV***

It's getting close to our break before heading back to the office and he seems to be hyper. Maybe I shouldn't have let him eat that chocolate, at the very least he brushed his teeth coming back home. I'll admit, he's cute whenever he smiles.

"I'm winning!" Standing on the other side of the couch with both his hands resting on the arm.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

A siren rang off in the distance, piercing our closed glass windows. I took advantage of the moment when his head was turned away from me. I dashed towards Alex and picked him up, Laying his body down on the couch as I tickled him. His laughter brought joy to me, knowing he's happy. Eventually, he began to push away my hands with his.

"Mommy!" He cried followed by his innocent laughter.

"Just tell me that you're not grown up yet."

Stopped by his laughter it takes him a few seconds to respond. "I'm not."

I stop my assault of giggles and lay my hands on either side of his stomach, "Promise?"

"Promise."

I help him sit up and he crawls onto my lap and hugs me. I hug him back. Truth be told, ever since the incident with Zapp a few days back. I felt like I haven't gotten much time to spend with Alex. Even these breaks in between jobs have become more meaningful as of recently. It would seem that I'm having assignment after assignment thrown at me by both the bureau and Libra. All the while I have gotten them done, its been at the cost of time that could have been spent with my son.

Taking a peek at the clock, I noticed that my break was ending. I turn my attention back to Alex and gently pull on his ahoge.

"Time to head back, or do you want to stay here?" I said with a playful voice.

"I'll come."

"Let me get my blazer, okay?"

"Okay."

Gently removing him from my lap, he climbs down onto the floor and runs to wait by the window as I go retrieve my blazer. He's very obedient, and whilst it is a good trait, I can't help but worry that it might get him in trouble. A; Though, I was surprised when he first said 'no' to me while we were staying with my parents in Japan over the summer. Maybe I don't have to worry as much if he can disobey at times. Grabbing my blazer form the coat hanger, I put it on as I stroll towards Alex. I open the window and pick him up, stepping through the window and onto the fire escape. I made sure to close the window and have it locked before heading towards Libra headquarters. To my pleasure, he took a small nap as we made our way there, waking up when he heard the monkey.

Stepping through the window, I use the monkey as a surfboard. Looking down at his resting head on my left shoulder, I saw that he had a smile. He lifts his head as I jump down from the trash corpse. He rubs his eyes with his left hand, as his right clutches my left shoulder. I gently lower him down to his feet, kneeling down to his level. I place my hand on his head and smile.

"Feeling sleepy?"

"A little."

I see Steven begin to approach and kneel down to our level.

"Is he tired?" Alex comes for a hug and I let him, wrapping my arms around him in return.

I take a look at the clock above Stevens' head on the opposite wall from where we are. "He is and it might be because it's his naptime, but I think it might also be a sugar crash he's having."

"Alex can use one of the spare rooms we leave open for Leo when his home is wrecked."

"That'll be very helpful, thank you."

I turn my attention back to Alex. "Think you can walk there?" He nods.

Letting go of the hug, he grabs onto my right hand and we begin to walk towards our destination. Upon opening it, the room was small and rectangular. I guess at one point, it must have been a storage room. At the far end there was a window with a tan curtain, besides the window, on the left, was a brown twin size bed with a white pillow and a brown-tan striped blanket. Near the door, just a few inches away was an old wooden desk and a chair. On the desk, a lamp is station at its upper right. Above the desk were two selves with books. The wall was a tan-white mixture. Overall, it looked more like a college dorm.

I hear the closing of the door. It's "click" sounding louder than in the room, but going quiet after a few seconds.

"The bed might not be the most comfortable, but it will allow him a small nap."

I make my way into the room with Alex, heading towards the bed. He takes off his shoes and climbs in under the covers. Resting his head on the pillow, his eyes begin to drift. I stroke his head to help him sleep, he gently grabs onto my arm out of reflex as he begins to fall into Hypno's spell. I gently pry his fingers and put his hand down on the bed, bridging the cover under his chin. I see it often, but rarely think about: he looks like an angel when he sleeps.

I remembered about the baby monitor and turned to Steven.

"Do you know where Gilbert placed the baby monitor?"

Steven reaches into his right suit pocket.

"Right here." Holding the baby monitor in his hand. "The other is placed by my desk."

I move away from Alex and grab the monitor from Steven. Once on, I went through the settings to make sure that I could still connect from a distance. After making sure everything was perfect, I directed the camera at Alex. I grabbed my phone to see if there was footage once I pressed on the app. Everything was perfect.

"Shall we head back?" Stevens' voice pulled me back to reality.

I put my phone back in my pocket before replying. "Give me a second."

"I'll wait outside." He opens the door to exit, closing it behind him

I walk back to Alex and kneel down, giving him a kiss on the head as I stroked his hair. I promise you that once my vacation starts, I'll treat you to anything you'd like to make up for the days I've been absent. I get up and walk to the door. As I open it, I take one more look at Alex. As I turn, I see Steven waiting for me. I acknowledge the time and shut the door behind me.

He could have just left. I'd rather have Alex with me whenever I'm in Steven's presence. Steven and I can have casual conversations but having Alex present makes it a bit easier for me. We begin to walk back to the main lobby, hoping it wouldn't be awkward.

The walk back wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would have been. He asked a few questions and we managed to have a casual conversation until we reached the lobby, Going our separate ways to complete our assigned tasks. Checking in on Klaus, I saw that I had a few more assignments, nothing too difficult or time-consuming. I went out the window and headed towards their locations scattered around the city.

As time went by, I've managed to mark the locations on the GPS for the others to track, observed anything of the ordinary, took notes, and collected some documents, some of which I had to hack systems to obtain. I've managed to check the footage being sent from the baby monitor whenever the opportunity presented itself. Alex slept for the appropriate amount of time for his nap and woke to not find me present in the office but was entertained by the others as they came and went. The monitor was moved by Gilbert upon seeing Alex open his eyes.

At the moment, all my assignments were complete, documents held in my right hand as it supported my left elbow as I held my phone, watching the current footage of Alex playing in the main room. Leo and Sonic were keeping him company. His laughter filled me with warmth and I couldn't help but smile. Looking away from the screen I see the sky has now darkened, no longer the pale blue it was earlier. Closing the app, I let my stoic expression take over as I looked at the time. 7:41 pm, it's getting close to eight. I put my phone away and head for Libra.

Once arriving at Libra I spot everyone gathered. The piece of trash was having a conversation with Zed. K.K., Steven, Gilbert, Leo, and Sonic cooing over Alex. His smile never wavering as his laughter painted the room. I heard footsteps coming my way and spotted Klaus. I turned my attention to him.

"Did everything go well? Are you hurt?" I hand the files to him.

"I'm fine and nothing happened. The mobs and gangs I've observed were too drunk or drugged to have noticed."

"I'm glad you're alright." He paused. "There happens to be an urgent issue."

"Oh?"

"The Werewolf Bureau and the HLPD have been trying to apprehend a criminal and stop their underworld empire." He has more to say.

"It's out of Hellsalem's Lot and the country."

"Exactly, where is it the last known location of this fugitive was reported?"

"England."

"I would assume you and Steven can handle this."

"..."

"Klaus?"

"It would seem we require your expertise."

I remained silent for a few seconds, before responding. "When do we leave?"

He remained silent before answering. "Now."

My eyes widen. "Now?' He nods.

"Mommy!" We both turn to see Alex running towards me.

Despite being in shock I kneel down to catch him as he wraps his arms around my neck in a gentle embrace. I tighten my hold on him as I turn to Klaus. I could hear the others gather.

"Whos going to watch over Alex?" I could see Klaus begin to fidget with anxiety and regret at this predicament.

I felt Alex look at me. "Mommy?" I gave him a small reassuring smile.

After what felt like years, he spoke. His head held low as his right hand rested on the back.

"I'll make arrangements to reschedule the flight for the day after tomorrow."

"Klausie." K.K. looked to be as worried as me with this matter. "He can stay at my place and have him watched over by my husband."

"My maid can look over Alex." I could see Steven was trying his best to remain as calm as well.

"I could go and ask the Werewolf Bureau and see if anyone is available?" Zed is chiming in as well.

"Master, may I suggest taking him with us?" Even Gilbert has become infected with this worry. All while I hold Alex close.

"I can babysit Alex while you guys are away." I turn to see Leo with his left hand raised, Sonic resting on his right shoulder.

Upon his voice, everyone turned to look at him. He jumped a little but went mainly unnoticed by those present in the room. Recovering to show confidence in his choice and action.

"I'm not going so he can stay at my place with me. It's not the best, but it'll provide some comfort."

I turned my attention back to Klaus, hands at his sides and see his head perk up. His gaze meeting mine and then turned to Leo, who lowered his hand.

"Leonardo, if you need any assistance don't mind calling, Phillip. I trust we can leave Alex to you. " He then turns to the piece of trash.

"Zapp, I trust you to keep an eye on the two and protect them."

I felt my world shatter to pieces like a mirror upon hearing that come from Klaus' mouth. I prevented myself from killing Zapp and held onto Alex, who by now senses something is bothering me.

"WHAT?! You can't be serious?

"You have chosen not to come on this mission and as there are no assignments at the moment, you can resume your main priority."

"Do you know what you're saying?!"

"Zapp!" I turn to look at Leo.

"I don't even trust you with Alex, but seeing as Chain left him when you were at the hospital, the least you can do is cash in that favor."

The animal stood silently in defeat, a frown painted on his face.

"Chain?" I direct my head back to Klaus. "Are you alright with this?"

Thinking about it, I have no choice and there's no one I can find at such short notice. While I hate the idea of Alex being around that monkey if he sticks close enough with Leo. I can rest assure he'll be fine. I nod to his question, reaffirming his decision and he nods back before continuing.

"I suggest we all go home and pack. Meet at the airport in 3 hours."

"Airport?" I turn to Alex, who said it in such a quiet voice not heard by anyone else.

As everyone disperses to grab what they need from the office before heading home to pack I turn my full attention to Alex.

"I'll explain it to you when we get home, okay?" He nods as I pick him up.

I turn to see Leo and Zapp walking out of the office. The feeling weighed down on me as we head home to pack. I'll have to work harder to get home faster to Alex.

Getting home I put down Alex. He jumps with glee, before wrapping his hands around as far as they can reach to give me a hug. I rest my left hand on his head. He then turns to look at me.

"Mommy, why did Uncle Klaus say 'airport'?"

I sigh, kneeling down to him. Hating the idea of breaking the news to him.

"You might hate this and I feel guilty, but I have to go somewhere far away for a few days."

"Why?"

"Because there are some bad guys who were stupid enough to cause trouble."

"Why?" He starts the 'why' game without intention.

"That's what I have to find out." I lean my head gentle on his. "I'm sorry."

"You're a hero. I know you'll finish it fast, especially with Uncle Steven there."

"What about Aunt K.K.?"

"I think she'll get rid of the bad guys before they come for you." I smile.

"Will you be okay staying at Uncle Leo's place?" He nods once more. "Let's go get packed. You can pick anything you want to bring, okay?"

"Hmm."

He runs off to his room to grab the things he wants and needs. Yet, I don't feel like this is the right choice. The idea of leaving him alone, and while I do trust Leo it was very much unexpected. For now, I'll put my trust in him, I know Leo will do good, unlike that trash. I walk into my room and take out a suitcase and begin to pack what I need. Going by quickly, I finished and put the suitcase near the window. I make my way towards Alex's room, I see him trying to pack things and he seems to be doing a good job but I can see him struggle a little. I walk up to him and lay my right hand on his head.

"Need help?" He nods.

I help him pack his clothes into his suitcase. Without hearing Alex talk, I can tell he has a lot of questions but stays quiet to observe how to do it. Once finished I turn him.

"Go put on your jacket and find your stuffed animal, okay?" He nods and does as he's told. One day, we're going to work on that.

I stand up and grab a notepad and pen from his nightstand and begin to scribble instruction for Leo to follow. Ripping out the paper once done and sitting both materials back down and folding the paper into my pocket as Alex approaches me.

"Ready?"

"Hmmm."

I grab his suitcase and head over the window, his feet following. As I begin to set it down, he grabs him and offers to help me. I felt so proud but he was small and I could just stack and strap it onto mine. He was disappointed but cheered up when he realized he had plenty of other opportunities to help. Making sure he was ready, I turn off the lights in our apartment, picked him up and took hold of the handle of the baggage before phasing and heading for Leo's place.

Upon arriving at Leo's place I set him done and he quickly latched onto to my left leg. I set the baggage next to him as I knocked on Leo's door. I heard footsteps and a small yawn, Alex is very tired. The door open to reveal Leo, already in his pajamas and sonic on his head.

"Sorry for the wait."

"Don't be."

He the suitcase and the way Alex clung to me. "Here, I'll help."

He goes on to unstrap Alex's' bag and set it down inside his apartment.

"It seems to go to take a few seconds to pray Alex off. Let me put this in my room in the meantime." He goes to do as he said, leaving me with my son.

"Alex?" His turns his head and looks up at me and I put my left hand on his head.

"Go on, don't let your Uncle Leo wait."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"How long will you be gone?" His question send a feeling of guilt through me. He must be feeling the same as me.

"I'll try to be back as soon as possible."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Hmmm. Here, take Shiro." He gives to me a stuffed, round, fluffy white wolf.

I take it from his small hands and hold it in mine. He's had this since he was born. Steven gave it to him as a gift when he was only a few days old. He hasn't parted from him since he got it.

I hand it back to him. "Keep it. It'll help you sleep."

"No! You'll be lonely, I want Shiro to look over you just as he looks over me."

I give Alex a hug. "You really are an angel."

He giggles as he hugs me back, letting go once we hear Leo comeback. Leo looked happy to have Alex with him, he seems to have a way with kids and cherished them.

"Let me pick him up." Alex allowed himself to be held by Leo and leaned his head on his shoulder.

I reach into my pocket and hand him a yellow page with red lines. Black ink filling those blank spaces.

"I know You've babysat Alex before and I've already handed you a list, but this is the first time you've had him stay the night. I made sure to write down the general information you need to know to care for Alex."

He grabs hold of it before replaying.

"Thanks. I'll keep it safe and with me at all times as he stays here."

"And please. Don't let the monkey get a hold on Alex."

"I'll try my best, promise."

With the bear in my hand, I grab the suitcase and turn invisible. Giving a smile to them as my being became transparent and left for the airport. Some comfort embeds in me.

 ***Leo's POV***

As Chain left, I saw her hold Alex's stuffed wolf. I rarely see him separated from it. I guess he's as worried about his mom as she is about him. I feel him begin to fall asleep and nudge him to keep awake.

"Let's change you into some Pj's and then you can fall asleep."

I close the door and put him down on the bed. His left hand going to rub his eye. I open his suitcase and grab his pj's.

"Here." I hold my left hand out to him. "Need help?"

"No, I can do it."

"Okay. I'll be in the bathroom brushing my teeth."

Brushing my teeth I can hear his tiny footsteps. They got a bit louder and when I look down he was wearing baby blue PJs with a few red lines along the collar and sleeves; in his right hand a toothbrush.

"Going to brush your teeth too?" He nods.

"I'll wait till your done."

"Hold on."

I reach into the drawer under the sink and pull out a step stool. I got one in case he ever went into the bathroom when I began helping Chain babysit Alex whenever she was busy. He's been here but not for long, usually a few hours and never went to use the bathroom during those stays but I kept it to make sure.

He steps onto to it and begins to brush his teeth after putting on toothpaste on his brush. He seems to have hung to it, Chain really takes time to teach and help Alex. He kinda reminds me of Michelle.

After we brush our teeth he climbed onto my bed and under the covers, laying his head on the pillow, facing the window. I get under the covers as well, but I couldn't stand the silence and I knew he was still awake. I turned around and saw him looking out the window, his right hand clutching my pillow.

"Alex?"

He didn't respond.

"Alex?"

"Hmmm." Very much like Chain.

"Are you okay?"

"I am."

I think he's missing Chain; those two are rarely separated. I know Chain has been very busy since the incident with Zapp and has been spending less time with him, showing some restless throughout the day. I assume Alex has been feeling the same thing for some time now.

"Do you feel lonely?"

He doesn't respond for a few seconds, but eventually, he nods. Chain, I promise to take care of him.

I move to hug him, he's like a big teddy bear. Soft hair and perfect size and height. I pat his head with my right hand.

"It's okay. Your mother feels the same way. I've seen how fast she works to come home early just to see you, you're not alone."

He was stiff for a few minutes but relaxed and let his clutch on my pillow weaken till his hand was just resting.

"Uncle Leo?"

"The light of that building is hurting my eyes."

I look to where his eyes are and I can't help myself from laughing. I guess I've gotten used to it that I never thought about it. He lets out a small grunt and pouts. I let go of him to bring down the blinds. Standing over his small figure.

"Here, I'll fix that." Once the room was covered by darkness I fell back under the covers.

As I settled back in my bed, Alex moved to hug me as he began to fall asleep. I closed my eyes and tried not to squish him as I wrapped my left arm around him. He's very adorable, you almost want to never let go of him. Tomorrow we've got to go to the toy store, he needs a new stuffed animal while Shiro is with Chain. A gift to help him with his loneliness as he stays here with me.

And so the days went by. The gang was still dealing with the problem in England and Alex and I were having the fun of our lifetime, of course, we had Zapp keep an eye on us both, always grunting in the background. We did go to the toy store after his first night with me and got him a new stuffed red and purple Chinese dragon, which he named 'Puff' after the song 'Puff the Magic Dragon.'

Five days and six nights into his stay, I got a call from Chain; wanting to talk to Alex, see him, or both. I set up a Skypoo call between the two, Chain was satisfied with the suggestion and Alex was jumping with excitement at seeing his mother and introducing her to Puff. The call is supposed to be on tonight and I'm trying to get him ready for bed so he doesn't lose sleep hours just to get prepared. Despite his excitement, I've managed to get him all ready and I took a seat on my bed with Alex behind me; Standing with his right hand on my shoulder and his left on my shirt with his elbow clutching Puff.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

I pressed the 'call' button and waited until Chain picked up, no doubt K.K. will be there with her. It was taking a few seconds and I could feel his clutch get tighter. I'm glad he always puts on a smile even when he's sad, either he got that from Chain or its something of his own.

The call was accepted, it showed a blank screen at first but it only lasted a few seconds before I saw Chains face. Alex was quick to sit on my lap, I was surprised to see him react quickly. I guess Chain noticed because I heard her laughter. He really was impatient to see his mother.

"Mommy!"

Chain stopped her laughter and looked at both of us. Her eyes were full of affection and warmth. Though, I could tell she was tired and worried. I stayed quiet for most of the conversation, I didn't want to interfere with their conversation. Alex was telling her all that happened and somehow managing to introduce Puff to her. After some time he yawned and I knew he was tired.

"Leo."

I looked at Chain. Her gaze a bit sterner now, I wanted to jump back a little but with Alex in my lap and me holding my laptop, the best option had was to sit as I was.

"Yes?"

"We'll be back in a few days time. Until then, please make sure Alex is okay. That's all I ask of you." I may not be a parent, but I can tell how she feels.

So with a smile, I say, "I promise no harm will come to him."

A smile appeared on her face, something she rarely does. Usually, she has a stoic look, but since Alex was born even she can't show a frown next to him.

"Thank you." She then looked back to Alex. "Goodnight my little pup and don't give your uncle issues, okay?"

"Okay. Night, night."

"Good night, Leo."

"Night, Chain." With that, the call ended and a blank screen showed.

I shut off the laptop and turn to Alex who seems sleepy by now. I lay the laptop on my night desk and go to bed, making sure Alex is tucked in bed before I shut my eyes. Just a few more days, you can do this, Alex.

Two days went by and during that time I took Alex to the park. Though I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following us. Zapp said it was nothing to worry about, its normal in this place. Even so, I kept a close eye on Alex even going as far as playing with him in the playground; a little weird I admit, but it quenched the paranoia of him getting hurt. Yet, I could have sworn I heard a gunshot during one of the visits but it was from a distance and it seemed like nobody else heard it, Alex looked up from what he was doing and went back to it once the sound fated.

At the moment we were in the park. Alex was playing in the grass with the dog of a couple he took a liking to. I'm keeping a close eye on him, Zapp sitting next to me and smoking a cigar. I began to feel annoyed and so I turned to him, averting my gaze from Alex for a short moment.

"Snuff that out. There are kids present, you moron."

"Shut it, pu-"

"Zapp! Kids!"

"Yeah, yeah." He puts out the cigaret but the scent still lingers.

"You know the boss knew I had the days off while they went to England, right? The only reason I'm stuck here babysitting you and that pooch's kid."

"You inconsiderate prick. You owe Chain for when you were in the hospital."

"So what?"

"She's been busy with work thanks to your idiocy. You can at least say you're sorry for making her waste her time helping you when she could be looking after Alex."

"It's not my fault she wanted to keep the kid."

And so out argument went on for several minutes and I could feel some people quickly walk away from us. I wouldn't be surprised if the park was emptied because of our yelling.

 ***Third POV***

As Alex plays with the German shepherd, the couple off in the distance talking to people they know, and Zapp and Leo arguing, a figure approaches the young werewolf. Wearing a black top hat covering his golden hair, eyes covered by sunglasses, dressed in tan pants with hiking shoes, a green button up shirt and a brown suit jacket. A crescent scar running from his left ear to his neck. With his right hand, he pulls a gun out of his jacket as he approaches the distracted young werewolf.

The dog smelled the scent of another human and began to bark. Alex covered his ears and closed his eyes, as the noises proved to be too loud for him to handle. Leo and Zapp stopped arguing upon hearing the dogs barks. The dog ran towards the man, but seeing it coming, the man kicked the dog out of the way and points his gun at Alex. Zapp and Leo jump out of their seats and towards Alex with speed.

Leo grabs Alex and turns him around to face the ground his body blocking the man's view. Zapp jumped in between Leo and the man, lighter ready to attack. The gun goes off, unleashing a 'bang' that echoes in the park. Causing panic and confusing as people run for their lives out of the park. The man seeing this took it as his cover and blended into the crown running off to who knows where.

Leo looks behind him and sees Zapp on the ground, blood everywhere, he couldn't tell where he was shot. Realizing Zapp was in trouble, he reached into his pocket to grab his phone but also remembered of Alex. The little boy was trying to look behind but was kept out of view by Leos grip.

"Alex, don't look behind, look down at the ground in front of you, okay?" He nodded and did as he was told.

Leo dialed the emergency number and kept the conversation going, waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

"Leo?"

"Zapp, don't talk. You'll lose more energy that way."

"How's the kid, is he okay?"

Leo felt tears run down his cheeks and sure enough, some fell unto Alex's hair. The little boy stiffened not just because of Leo's hold but because he felt the drops. Alex decided against reaching to his hair and wiping it away as perhaps right now was not the perfect moment.

"He's fine."

"That pooch better be happy when she gets back." His voice sounded weak, but it seems Zapp still had strength, despite bleeding out.

Off in the distance, he could hear the ambulance and saw paramedics go into the park. Leo put down his phone next to Alex, allowing for him to see the '911' call and a voice calling out. Still deciding to stay quiet.

"Hey! Over Here!" Leo yelled and waved his free arm to catch the paramedics attention.

Sure enough, they saw him and ran towards the trio. Going behind Leo with the stretcher and strapping down Zapp. Leo put his phone back into his pocket and picked Alex up, making sure his face was pressed against his chest to prevent him from seeing the blood. He denied being in the ambulance with Zapp as there was a child and didn't want Alex to see this side of the world yet. Once the ambulance drove off he ran towards the scooter that they rode here and strapped Alex down. Making sure both had the same required safety gear before riding towards the hospital.

Leo sat in Zapp's room. Blood transfusions were happening every few hours or so. During one of the replacements of the bags, Leo got a text from Chain saying they'll arrive in Hellsalem's Lot in less than three hours. By the time she'd arrive it'd be around 1 pm; to think this took so early in the morning. He responded back with the truth and got no response, but he knew she and the others would rush in here in within a few seconds. As he played scribble on his phone, pounding footsteps could be heard in the hallway and he closed the door. Just as he suspected, the first to open and walk into the room was Chain, followed by the others.

She had a grim look on her face upon seeing Zapp but walked quickly towards Leo. Grabbing his shoulders with worry.

"Where's Alex?"

"I left him with . I made sure he didn't see anything and quickly rushed him away from this area of the hospital."

Chain sighed and looked a bit revealed knowing her son was well and breathing. Yet it didn't change the fact that her son was targeted and contained some furry, but it was getting difficult to control.

"Leo, did you get a look at the shooter?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't. It went so fast and his face was covered."

The others had crowded around by this point as well. Pissed that something would target such a young child and the fact that they managed to injure one of their friends and colleagues. Yet, despite her boiling anger Chain asked again, this time more specific.

"Did you see anything that stood out about the man?"

"No."

"Think harder."

"There was a section of his neck uncovered." He took a breather. "It ran from his left ear. A scar, I think. I'm not sure."

"What was it shaped like?"

"Like a crescent moon."

"Hair?"

"He was blonde?"

"Eyes?"

"Covered by sunglasses."

Chain let go of his shoulders and turned to walk out the door, a look of murder written on her face. Before closing the door she looked at Leo one more time.

"Keep an eye on Alex a little bit longer." He nodded and she left.

Making her way to the Werewolf Bureau she spent no time going into files, paper or digital. Looking for who she thought was the person who targeted her son. She spent almost an hour looking for the man. The Chief and Deputy Chief said nothing once Klaus called and filled them in on the situation, the girls followed in search of the shooter. All were going through paper files, except for Im and Chain went through digital files of employees, current and former.

Chain stopped once she saw the scar that Leo described in one of the photos. His name was Archille Barone, a former employee. She remembered him. He was doing unauthorized work and constantly breaking rules. Once she caught him smuggling weapons and drugs into Hellsalem's Lot he was fired, arrested and jailed. He must have been let go of early or his fine was paid off. Chain texted the file to Klaus who proceeded to track him down. The Chief and Deputy Chief set up borders around the possible locations he could have gone to and set a parameter. The girls even joined Chain in her search for him.

After another one and half-hour, Chain spotted him going down an alleyway and texted both Klaus and the Chief, all of which gave the location he was following and proceed to block the exit and entrance.

As Barone got to the exit he stopped and began to run the other way, only to stop as well. All his paths of escape have been blocked by both Libra and the Werewolf Bureau, two organizations that work together but rarely seen together. Chain was the first to speak.

"You could have chosen to simply leave the city and never come back." Venom laced her words and Barone stood in his tracks, frozen.

Steven was the next to speak. "Targeting a child, how low of you, even managing to injure one of our own. Not even crime bosses sweep that low for revenge."

With tremping words, Barone spoke. "It was my life! I wanted to make that dog feel the same pain she did to me."

Chain by this point felt no more patience and instead wished to silence him.

"By targeting my son? That wasn't revenge, it was a death wish."

Klaus saw the murderous intent in Chains eyes and looked to Steven and K.K. who shared a similar look, and while he felt the same knew it was still wrong to kill, but he knew of one other way to make sure Barone stayed jailed forever.

"Steven."

"Got it."

Barone's screams were cut short as his body turned to ice before everyone's eyes. If one wished to mess with Libra they mess with everyone, not just one person.

 ***Chain's POV***

I rushed to Leo's apartment and knocked. I would feel happy right now at seeing my son's face, but I felt more fear and worry. Once I got back I went home and put my bags out in the living room rushing back to the hospital to see Alex, luckily he wasn't hurt but I owe my gratitude to the dump monkey.

I heard footsteps from the other side of the door and as the door creaked open I saw Alex launch from behind Leo. I kneeled down quickly and hugged him with all my strength. It was almost a week since I last hugged him, I felt like crying but it wouldn't be the best choice in this situation. I pick up Alex and look at Leo.

"Thank you. I knew you could keep him safe."

"Thanks. I thought I blew it there and you were going to hate me."

"I couldn't hate, you keep an eye on him in the office very often. Again, thank you and sleep tight." He hands me Alex's bag.

As I was leaving Leo shouts out to me.

"I know you won't care, but Zapp is going to be okay. He just needs a lot of rest." He closes the door and I make my leave back home.

Once home, I realized we still had time to ourselves and once we unpacked, we played to Alex's heart's content. His laughter brought a smile to my face and the fact that he ran so often for a hug made me feel happy. I don't wish for something like that to ever happen again and I hope if it does I'm here for him.

Getting to his bedtime I got him ready for bed and went about our usual routine. Reading him a bedtime story, asking about his day, and tickling him. The only difference this time is that he now has Puff and Shiro to protect him while I sleep in my room keeping watch over a baby monitor. I make sure he's tucked in properly as he dozed off into the realm of dreams. Looking at his angelic face, I felt a sense of comfort and warmth wash over me. I kiss his forehead and he stirs a little but falls asleep.

"I love you my little pup and I promise to never leave you alone like that again. Sleep tight, I'll be here if you wake."

I close the door to his room and head to mine to prepare sleep. I've got a few errands to run with Alex tomorrow. It's great that Klaus gave us days off from that mission, now I can make up for lost time with my son.

 ***Third POV***

Back at the hospital, Zapp lays awake in bed. It would make sense since it was afternoon and it's been two days since he was admitted to the hospital. At the moment he was watching a baseball game being broadcasted from the outside, not rare to say the least but it isn't as common with sports. Just then a nurse walks by.

" , you've got two gifts today. I'll just leave them here next to your nightstand." And the nurse left as she came.

Zapp looked over and saw a letter on one of the plants. He reached for it and another slipped, this one more childish like in appearance. He picked both up and read the professional looking one first.

'Shit monkey, I don't say this often to you, but thank you for keeping Alex safe that day. I imagine you found the work to be boring and I still have no reason to like you but I owe my gratitude to you.

Sincerely,

Chain Sumeragi.

P.S.-If anyone hears about this, expect no next year.'

He looked over to the planet waiting for them to transform but nothing happened, so he went to read the other card. It was also it smaller in width and length.

'Monkey, thank you for protecting Uncle Leo and me. I made sure mommy didn't see this letter as I wrote it and out in the basket of flowers for you. I saw the call number on Uncle Leo's phone when he put it down and while I don't understand what happened behind me, I'm glad you acted like a hero.

Bye Bye,-Alex Sumeragi.'

Zapp smiled a little. Perhaps the dog lady's pup wasn't a complete devil like she was, yet, but it gave some hope and joy to Zapp. Though if both of these letters are secrets he better not say anything or else he's worried for what might happen. He looked at the letter again and saw one more sentence or two.

'P.S. While mommy and I were picking out flowers for you, we heard and turn to see a lady yelling for some flower and she said your name. Watch out the lady, monkey.'

Zapp looked to the other flower and saw it begin to transform. He dropped the cards on his lap and went to press the emergency button. Using his foot to keep the plant away from himself. The feelings of warmth and comfort were washed away and replaced by anger and Deja Vu.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!"


	6. Chapter 6

Winter's Warmth

BY: Asura136

Within this world exists a place where the strange and chaotic is considered normal on a daily basis. The residents of this city coexist with a dimension that showed up after an event now dubbed "The Great Collapse." New York city was lost within a day and night. In its place, Hellsalem's Lot arose bringing with a crate of trouble. Yet among the daily destruction, the residents go about their normal days expecting the worst and the best as the hours go by. Being as normal as can be in a city now overrun with madness and weirdness. And yet, among all this havoc, there are districts and neighborhoods that are normal but in this city, normal is now considered creepy. Though of course there are neighborhoods to which are very peaceful and quiet, not normal but normal enough for the residents present. Among those residents live a werewolf and her pup. In an apartment complex that blends in perfectly with its surroundings, our story doesn't begin here though. It begins at the headquarters of Libra. A secret organization that maintains the peace and balance between worlds.

 ***Chain's POV***

I'm looking at files in my hands, standing next to Steven's desk. In the distance, I hear Alex's laughter. He's very energetic for a six-year-old, I'm surprised I can keep up with him. Too distracted by the files, I barely heard the sound of tiny footsteps coming my way. I then felt tiny arms circle my waist and runoff. I turn my face to look at Alex as he's running around being chased by Leo and Zed. I was a bit surprised by his hug.

"Alex?" He stops running and turns to look at me. He's dressed in his favorite tan pants that cover his white socks, brown tennis shoes, a long-sleeved t-shirt covered by his navy jacket with a porpoise gray plaid pattern. The smile still planted on his face, he runs towards me. I place the files on Steven's desk and kneel down to hug Alex.

"You're full of energy today. Are you having fun?" Stupid question but he'll elaborate more if he wants.

"Uncle Zed and Uncle Leo are playing hide and seek with me."

"Then why are you being chased?" I take a quick look over his head and see that Leo and Zed have taken a seat. Probably waiting for him to come back.

"If one of them catches me they win. If they don't catch me until times up I win, but they can only chase me if they find me."

I pat his head and let him go of the hug.

"Be careful okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

He nods. "Okay. Don't worry mommy."

With that said he runs off and jumps on Leo's back, surprising him. He's becoming quite sneaky for a kid his age. He must have it gotten from me. While it does make me glad, I can't help but worry a bit. Perhaps I should call mom and ask her how I was around Alex's age. Having that in mind I turn back and pick up the files. Just before I began reading them again I smelled Steven's cologne. I looked up to see him approaching me. There's a smile on his face, and it isn't forced.

"Has he already gotten into trouble?" He lets out a small laugh and I let myself smile.

"If he does, I'm gonna have a talk with him." I avert my eyes back to Alex and see him being lifted by Zed over his shoulders. His smile not once wavering. "But, he's a very nice and behaved boy. It'll be rare for him to get into trouble."

He lets out a 'hmm' of an agreement. Since Alex was born I rarely let him out of my sight and he sticks to me very closely, especially in a place he doesn't recognize. He doesn't talk to strangers and he sticks close to those he trusts.

Steven continues the conversation. I turn my attention to him as I hear an intake of breath.

"Do you two go out to see movies, a game, or take strolls?"

"We take plenty of strolls around our neighborhood and the park. I take him to the movie theater every once in a while as he doesn't like being surrounded by strangers, the same goes for games. I've only taken him to one soccer and baseball game since he began walking and talking."

"Is that all?"

"I do take him to the outdoor movie screening they do near the center of town. While he doesn't like the noise, he likes the city lights."

"Hmm." Hmm? He must be planning something. Otherwise, he wouldn't be questioning me about this.

"You have the day off tomorrow, right?" I nod.

"Will it be alright if I take him out on a small field trip? You'll get the benefit of relaxing as a mother too." He smiles. Looking into his eyes, I see joy and excitement. It's a bit strange but comforting.

My eyes avert back to Alex and see him laughing as Zed tries to perform one of his blood techniques and Leo is making sure to keep Alex's attention at him. I face Steven again.

"On one condition."

"What is it?"

"If he gets hurt or scared by any means bring him back home or if the injury requires immediate attention take him to the hospital and make sure to call me."

He nods with no further complaint. "I'll pick him up at 11 am. If that's okay with you?"

"It is." Placing the files back down onto his desk, I excuse myself and walk to the trio having fun. I'm glad that S.S. had the day off today. Otherwise, I would have to have done things that I don't want Alex to learn or see. The only actions he's aware of is me using S.S. as a doormat. Financial and otherwise.

"Zed, Leo. May I speak to my son?" I gaze up at Alex and he gets excited at the sound of my voice. As Zed lowers him from his shoulders I grab hold of him. He's still surprisingly light for a kid his age.

"Am I in trouble?" The sound of his voice was soft. If we weren't at the office I would have squeezed him.

"No, you aren't." I walk us over to one of the twin couches and take a seat. "Uncle Steven is taking you out tomorrow."

"We are the three of us going?" I adjust him on my lap and grab my arms around him. His little hands grip onto my shoulders.

"I'm not going. It's going to be an adventure for just you and your uncle." He stays quiet for a few seconds then breaks into a grin.

"Okay." His silence and gaze definitely come from me.

"No questions or complaints?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

He nods before he speaks. "You trust Uncle Steven and I do too. I like him."

"Very well. He'll pick you up at 11 am tomorrow." He nods and hugs me one more time.

I take a look at the clock and see my shift has ended and there's no overtime. I gently remove Alex and place him on the floor. I fill Klaus on any information I have collected before leaving with Alex. I pick him up and go out the window.

Once arriving home, I make sure that Alex is okay. He's currently learning on how to use his abilities as a werewolf and for that, I often worry whenever we train or I simply carry him back home, of course, I also put him down and let him try on his own.

The rest of the evening went as normal. We got home, made dinner and watched a short film. Afterward, we got ready for bed and read a book out loud. When I felt his breathing steady and his body relax, I put the book away and made sure he was tucked in. It's been a bit cold these few days. Turning off his lamp on his nightstand next to his bed and making sure the monitor was on, I made my way out of his room. Closing the door and going back to mine. Once I slipped into the warmth of my bed, I bega

n to fall asleep.

 ***~The Next Day~ ***

4:30 am. That's the time I saw as I woke up. Alex should be awake anytime now. He's much a werewolf as me and so waking up at this time is natural. I can soon hear his tiny footsteps coming down the hall. His feet may be light and silent when walking but he has a habit of dragging his feet whenever he feels a bit tired or just woken up. I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. Eventually, the door to my room opens and closes silently. I can hear him walk up to my bed.

"Hmm." He must be pondering whether or not to "wake" me.

He decides to climb on my bed. Being gentle as possible and trying to make little noise. I can feel him crawl towards me and as soon as he touches my right shoulder. I turn around and hug him.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

He hugs me back as he responds. "That wasn't fair."

"In what way?"

"You were already awake."

"Was I, or did I wake you me up when you entered my room?"

He stays silent for a while. I take a look at him and see his pondering turn to a smile. He might have already figured it out.

"I don't know yet." I let go of him and sit up in bed. Steven is coming to pick him up at 11 o'clock. That leaves us with almost 5 hrs to ourselves and the other for getting Alex ready. I get out of bed and pick Alex up gently and lower him to the floor beside me.

"Let's get started on our morning routine, okay?" He nods goes off to brush his teeth as I make both our beds. I'm hoping he'll enjoy his day with Steven.

 ***~26 Minutes Later~ ***

After making sure he was clean and had brushed his teeth. I let him play with his toys in the living room as I got cleaned and ready for the day. Once I was ready, we put away his toys and walked over to the kitchen.

"Anything you want to eat?" He was seated and looking at the refrigerator.

"Cereal." I smiled. He keeps to his schedule and already knows what he plans to eat for breakfast every morning. I grab two bowls from one of the cabinets and pour milk and cereal.

I hand one to Alex and place the other in front of my seat opposite of him. Taking a look at the clock, I find that the time is 4:56 am. It's still a bit dark outside. Turning my attention back to Alex, I find he's eating in silence. Not a word was spoken. His white forelock isn't present either.

"Alex?" I try to be as gentle and warming.

He looks up from his cereal at me. "..."

"Are you alright?"

"..."

"If you're feeling sick, I'll call Uncle Steven and ask him to reschedule."

"...I'm okay."

"Then, would you mind telling me what's wrong?"

His gaze turned back to his cereal. Swirling his spoon in the milk.

"I'm feeling nervous. You're not going to be there."

"I thought you were looking forward to it?"

"I am excited to go out with Uncle Steven, but I don't like the feeling."

I get up from my seat towards Alex. I give him a hug and give a gentle pull on his front tuft of hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't say much. It really was uncalled for on my part. I'll make sure to tell you ahead of time, okay?"

"Emm."

"That's my little pub." He lifted his head and I saw the blinding smile of his.

I try to fix his hair so that his white forelock would show. I think it makes him look more special than what he is, but I also understand that it makes him stand out. While he has gotten used to the idea of showing it, there are times in which he can feel nervous as many will ask him about it and being a kid, he doesn't necessarily have the right answer to their question. I was surprised at first when I started noticing a lock of his hair changing color, a few weeks after he turned three, but I soon grew to like it, as did Libra and the Werewolf Bureau. Though of course, I did get an explanation for it from my parents and Alex took it with joy to love it since then. Alex gave a "hmmm" as I rearranged his hair. He's very cute at times, even more so when he pouts.

After making sure his hair was perfect. I grabbed him from his seat and moved to sit on the couch with him on my lap. I realized we had plenty of time before Steven would come, might as well take advantage of the time. I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV. Changing it to a movie streaming channel. I wrapped my arms around Alex and he relaxed into my embrace. A smile warmed its way onto my face and we sat in silence.

 ***~7 Hours and 4 Minutes Later~ ***

After watching a few movies, I coaxed Alex to take a small nap. He refused at first since it went against his scheduleand I knew he was going to resist. I don't blame him, once he was a plan set for the day, he expects to follow it. One of the many things I like about him. I told him, he could take the nap in my room and that I'll be next to him. After hearing that he stopped resisting and took a nap. I read while he slept with his head on my lap. I kept running my hand through his soft hair and looked down at him every so often with a warm smile. He can be an angel at times. I did eventually join him in his nap.

After napping for a few hours, I woke with time to get him dressed. Upon waking he was quiet and groggy. It was adorable, to say the least. He leads the way to his room. I picked his clothing for the day, it was going to be a bit cold. Laying out the clothing on his bed, he went to get dressed. I left him alone as I can trust him to get ready without my assistance. Walking back to my room I picked up the phone and saw a message from Steven.

'I'll be coming soon. Make sure he doesn't eat lunch.'

He's likely going to spoil Alex today. I can imagine what they all plan to do on his sixth birthday. I walked out of the room with the phone in my pocket and back to where Alex was. He was dressed in gray pants, black tennis shoes with black socks. A navy button-up shirt over a slate long sleeve t-shirt, covered by his favorite jacket. I go to grab his red scarf when a knock interrupted my stride. Must be Steven. I look back at Alex who had a look of surprise before it faded into a smile. I walked back to the living room with the scarf in my left hand as I made my way to open the door. Opening the door, I saw Steven dressed in his usual attire with a smile. I guess he doesn't feel the cold.

"Good afternoon, Chain. Is Alex ready?"

"Good afternoon, Steven. Alex's ready, come in. It's rude for a guest to wait outside."

"I'm okay out here. We'll be leaving soon." Just then I heard the tapping of running footsteps.

"Uncle Steven!" Alex ran to Steven. Tackling him in a hug.

Steven kneeled down as soon as he heard his name being called and caught him just in time.

"Feeling excited?"

"Yup!" Steven left out a short laugh.

Alex eventually lets go of Steven and stood next to me. Kneeling down I turn him to face me as I wrapped his scarf. Once finished I gave him a hug.

"Don't give your Uncle too much trouble, okay?"

"Hehe. Okay." I let him go as he grabbed onto Stevens right hand.

I pulled out a piece of paper I wrote with instructions, likes and dislikes on Alex. I hand it off to Steven and without a word said, he understood what it was for. He stuffed it in his left pocket in his pants, they then both waved 'goodbye' and continued down the stairwell.

It's not the first time Steven has taken us out, but it is the first time one of us is alone with him. I'm hoping everything goes well.

 ***Alex's POV***

Uncle Steven came rather quick. I'm not sure and it might just be me, but he seemed nervous when he was talking to mom. I thought he was supposed to be calm and cool, guess everyone's a mess. I didn't eat, and mom wasn't worried about it. I think maybe Uncle Steven is taking us to the diner. I felt a squeeze from my left hand that was holding onto Uncle Steven's, making me jump a little and pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up at him. He must have felt my eyes because he turned his head and looked down at me and gave a smile.

I smiled back.

"You must be feeling hungry, right?"

"Yes."

"That's Good."

"Did you tell mom not to feed me anything?"

He gave a small and quiet laugh. "You do have your mother's intuition." A pause. "That makes me glad." He turned his head to face forward again.

Glad? Why would that be? Maybe, if I can get him to talk more. I can figure out what he's trying to say. I was lost in my thoughts I barely noticed when we stopped. I looked and saw it was the (dinner's name). I can say "hi" to Vivian as we eat. I like her, she's the best babysitter ever. Then again I only have her and Mr. and Mrs. Kobayashi, the neighbors living across from mom and me.

Uncle Steven opens the door and holds it. "Ladies and children first."

"Thank you."

I walk in and wait until Uncle Steven closes the door before we find a seat. Taking one of the booths that look out into the streets. I look around and spot Vivian taking an order from one of the customers sitting on the counter. Looking past her shoulder, I see her dad cooking with such speed. The diner does have other workers, but it's a family run business and Vivian and her dad are the main workers here. Two more customers raise their hand to have their order taken, one is at the counter, two seats from the first and the other is behind me. She takes the order from the other one at the counter and then walks out into the open to take orders from booths. I turn my head back to Uncle Steven in front of me. He was looking out the window. His head resting on his right fist. A smile graced his face. His left-hand palm down and resting. Is this what they call lovestruck? Just the Vivian comes to our booth.

"Look who just came." I turn to see Vivian smiling at me.

"Vivian!" She reached her hand to ruffle my hair.

"What brings you here?" She notices that mom isn't present. "And without your mom?"

"Mom's taking a break today." She understood what I was saying and didn't question it further.

She lifts her hand from my hair and looks over at Uncle Steven who was still looking out the window. She leaned down to my level and whispered.

"What's up with your uncle today?"

I whispered back. "I think he's lovestruck."

She gave a small smile and a wink. "Good luck then."

"I will and I can say the same to you." I turn back to Uncle Steven.

"Uncle Steven?" He didn't respond. "Uncle Steven?!" He still didn't respond.

I grabbed a napkin, rolled it into a ball, and threw it at him. Landing right on top of his head before bouncing down onto his lap. He stopped gazing out the window and down at his lap. A look of surprise was painted on his face. I gave a silent laugh. I then felt a gentle fist on my head.

"I'm getting you back for this." He smiled and gave a laugh. He then turned his attention to Vivian.

"My bad. I was lost in thought."

"No worries. It happens to everyone. What would you like to order?" Notepad already in hand.

"A hamburger and a cup of coffee would do with me, thank you."

He turned his attention to me and I accidentally caught his gaze. I jumped a little in my seat as I averted my eyes. It's so strange and uncomfortable to make eye contact. I'm glad Mmom is gentle and understanding about that. Then again, in most Asian and Latino/Hispanic cultures, making eye contact is rude. I think I just made Uncle Steven feel a bit bad just now. I lift my head and face the table as I speak.

"I would like my usual, please."

Vivian must have seen that because there was a hint of encouragement as she spoke.

"One Grilled Cheese with apples and bacon. I'm guessing you also want some orange juice, right?"

I nod my head.

"Alright, I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes." With I watch her retreat back behind the counter. I then felt a gentle hand on my head.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." I turn my head back to face Uncle Steven. His hand still on my head.

"I forgive you. It was nothing, just a mistake on both our parts."

"You're very strange for a five-year-old, but that's normal here."

"You're weird Uncle Steven."

He smiles. "You're right, I am, but so are you. You're weird by association."

We both laugh until our food came. "Thanks, Vivian."

"What Alex said. Thank you."

"No problem. It's our job to take care of our customers." She ruffles my hair one last time before going back to take orders from other customers.

We ate in silence, well as silence can be with the occasional joke, fact, and observation. Uncle Steve was smiling a lot, today. It would be the first for me as when I'm in the office he can be very serious. Still, I like him. He always makes sure mom and I are okay. After we finished, we helped clean up our booth, paid the bill and said bye to Vivian. I grabbed hold of his left hand we went back to walking.

"Uncle Steven where else are we going?"

"You'll see once we get there."

"Hmmm. Okay." He suddenly picked me up.

"For a five year, you're very bright. I wonder if it's another werewolf thing."

I rest my head on his right shoulder. "Maybe."

"What Kind of answer is 'maybe'?"

"When you don't know how to respond."

He gave a small laugh. "Just like your mother."

He keeps bringing up mom. Once we get there, I should set my plan into motion. I need to confirm if what I theorize is right. After a few minutes of walking and me playing with his hair, earning a few sighs from him and giggles from me. Eventually, we stopped, right at the Port Fair, overlooking the ocean.

"We've arrived." He put me down and grabs onto my left hand. "Let's go."

He leads the way, I follow behind him. I rarely come here, when I do mom is always present. I just don't like the noise. I feel Uncle Steven's hand squeeze mine.

"Don't worry. I'm right here." I move a bit closer to him and his hold on my hand tightness a little.

"Let's go get some popcorn and find a spot to sit." I nod.

We come to a booth and he orders two small bags of popcorn. It smelled nice, to say the least. I know I don't like eating anything that's yellow, but I'm okay with eating popcorn. After all, that's what mom and I eat when movie nights come around. He hands me one of the bags and grabs hold of my hand again. We find a seat and I was quick to hop on to it. He sits next to me and I see him stare out into the ocean. I happily munch on some popcorn, it was quiet where we were sitting. The fair just behind our backs. I hear Uncle Steven clothes rumble a bit.

"Alex, you're a very well behaved kid, especially for being born in Hellsalem's Lot."

What's he's getting at? He gently places a hand on my head and smiles.

"Uncle Steven-"

"Between you and me, can you keep a secret?" I nod as he removes his hand from my head.

My eyes widen a little before giving a closed-eyed smile. "Okay. I won't tell anyone."

"That's my boy." He ruffles my hair one more time. "Everyone likes to ruffle my hair."

"Who wouldn't? You're cute, little, and your hair is very soft."

He sets down his popcorn and both hands bring me to sit on his lap.

"How about we go on some rides? I've got one more place to show you before taking you home."

"Alright. I was wondering why else we came here."

He puts me down and we throw away both our popcorn bags. I was full and they were beginning to stale. We went on the Ferris wheel and overlooks the city. This was my favorite ride, especially when mom is present, but I like it too when Uncle Ste- I mean, dad is here with me. After getting on a few rides. We went to grab ice-cream.

"I was a bit shocked that you want ice-cream considering it's mid-November."

"I don't care about the weather, I'll still eat ice-cream."

"Does your mother know."

"Yeah. She does the same thing."

"That explains it. Like mother like son."

I gave small laugh. "I guess so."

I turn to look and back at my ice-cream. Using my left hand I reach into my left pocket and pull out a small glass plaque. I'm glad Uncle Steven, dad, knocked at the right moment, otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to get this into my pocket. I'm also glad mom didn't feel it when I hugged her before leaving. I originally planned to tell dad if he could help me keep this guy away from mom, but I guess it turned out better for me.

I extend my hand with the plaque to him. "Here."

He looks at the plaque with surprise and confusion. Besides me, I can hear people walking by and talking.

Reaching out for it with his right hand. "What's this?"

Taking Hold of the plaque, he examines it. He reads the word inscribed on fine paper inside of the glass.

"A couple weeks back, Vivian was babysitting me. There was a knock on the door and she answered with me hiding behind her leg. Taking a peek, I saw it was the neighbor from the first floor. He was holding flowers with this plaque in between them. He was asking for mom, but Vivian told him she wasn't here. He left-but not before giving the flowers and asking to give them to her."

"What did you do?"

"Vivian and I gave the flowers to Mr. and Mrs. Kobayashi, but I kept the plaque hidden in my room away from mom."

"Did they say anything else?"

"No, they probably knew the situation too. They don't like that man either and didn't mention it to mom."

"Hmmm." A dark look appears on his face before disappearing.

"*Sigh*. Let's finish our ice-cream before going to our last location." He tucks the plaque away in his pants pocket.

"Okay."

Once we finished our ice-cream we left the fair. The location we went to wasn't too far. I was smiling once I saw we heading towards the outdoor screening. He bought one bag of popcorn for the both of us and I was eating away while enjoying the movie. I kept stealing glances at him every so often. HIs left elbow resting on his knee, hand into a fist and his head resting on it. It looked like he was thinking of something. An hour after the movie finished and everyone was leaving, Uncle Steven wiped my mouth of any popcorn crumbs. It's difficult to call him "dad."

"Let's go to one more place, okay?" I nod with a smile.

He picked me up and we walked to where ever he was planning to go. We stopped at the front of a flower shop and he put me down. He went to open the door and looked at me.

"Are you going to stay here or are you coming in with me."

"I'm with you, coming!" I ran inside as he closed the door.

He was carrying a small banquet of flowers as we walked into the building and up to where mom and I live. Once at the front door, he knocked, flowers hidden behind his back. I could hear the light footsteps coming to open it. There was a "clinck" of the lock coming undone and the door opened. I jumped straight to mom.

"Mommy!" She quickly caught me.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yup." She lets go of me but I hug her waist and her left-hand rests on my upper back.

"Did he cause any trouble?"

"None whatsoever. He actually had a good idea."

She tilts her head a little and he pulls the flowers from his back."We got flowers for you."

Looking up at mom, I saw that she was surprised but quickly recovered.

"You didn't have to."

"We insist. Consider it a 'thank you' present." He held the flowers out for her to grab, I let go of her waist and hide behind her as she moves to grab onto them.

"Thank you." Uncle Steven looked at his watch and realized something.

"I've got to go and thank you again for letting me spend the day with Alex." He quickly raced down the stairs leaving the echo of his footsteps behind.

"That was rather odd of Steven." She turned around and looked at me.

"And thank you." She gave me a hug and I returned it. I am curious why Uncle Steven lied.

Letting go, she closed the door and put the flowers down on the kitchen table.

"Let's get you into your pajamas. I assume you're very tired from all the fun you had."

I didn't complain, as she picked me up and walked into my room. She puts me down and leaves to put the flowers in some container before they rot. I got dressed into my pajamas, walk out into the living room and into the kitchen. I see mom smiling at a piece of paper. I knew she was awake this morning and she likely already figured it out. I'm not going to say anything about it. I move to grab hold of her shirt. Her attention turns back to me and puts the piece of paper down. Picking me up again we begin back to my room.

"What story do you want me to read to you?" I rest my head on her left shoulder.

"Can we keep reading the Japanese folktales?"

"Of course."

She lays me down on my bed with my stuffed white wolf I named 'Shiro.' Tucking me tightly before she begins to read. I feel asleep, but I felt the sensation of a kiss on my head.

 ***Third POV***

As morning came to wake the city, a small apartment complex was already running. A young woman was reading a book and besides her, a child plays with her toys. A smile graced the woman's face. The child stopped playing with his toys and looked over at his mother.

"Mommy?"

The young woman stopped reading and looked at her son.

"Is something bothering you?" Her warm smile still painted on her face, "No."

"Hmm. Can you make sure the monkey doesn't bother Uncle Leo?"

"It's likely the monkey is going to end up in the hospital again." The child laughed.

He dropped his toys and went to lay his head on his mother's lap. Chain gently laid her hand on his hair and read out loud. Until it was time for her to go to work and his babysitter to come, they'll make the most fun out of this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Shiro Yuki

BY: Shiki136

Hellsalem's Lot is a city of wonder, or at least a city of curiosity. With the strange humanoids that inhabit it and the chaos that runs 24/7, it's no wonder that the city has been dubbed to be dangerous. To begin with, it shouldn't have even existed. Originally, it was New York City, the city that never slept, but it wasn't to last. For an unknown reason, in the course of a single night it was engulfed and in its place, Hellsalem's Lot was born. Acting as a gateway into another dimension that existed in parallel with the ordinary world. As the city functions off the chaos, there is a secret organization that helps protect the balance between both worlds. A group of superhumans who work in the shadows to maintain peace. The agency is named Libra.

Their office is made to look like any other skyscraper in the city, making it impossible to figure out which building is Libra's headquarters that is if they even know how the building is supposed to look like. Information on the organization and its members are worth billions in the black market, of course, because none of the info exists to begin with, the price increases with each second. As of the moment, it would seem that life is peaceful for the organization. The day has been rather calm with minor cases to solve and few criminals to apprehend, something odd that rarely happens in the city.

In the office, Klaus is typing away on his computer while Gilbert serves him tea. Zapp, Zed and Leo are off in the distance collecting info on another minor case. Chain talking near Steven's desk, discussing the budget for next month. On the floor in front of the hanged TV, stationed just a few centimeters away from the couches, sits K.K. playing with a sitting toddler who has crimson eyes, and tawny-caramel hair with a white forelock and an ahoge. Dressed in a sapphire hoodie, underneath it a violet long-sleeved plaid shirt. His tiny legs covered by penny pants, his feet by onyx socks, protected by penny tennis shoes.

Alex was not paying much attention to his aunt despite her interface of help with building his block towers. Building more on it as K.K. placed one after another. Each of his tiny hands gripped a block, stacking slowly on each of his three towers until there are no more blocks. Once all three were done he toppled all three towers and let out a laugh of joy. K.K. joining in on the laughter due to his cuteness.

 ***Chain's POV***

I was discussing financial issues involving Libra with Steven when I heard blocks tumbling down. I turn to see Alex and K.K. laughing, though I can't but think that Alex didn't notice K.K.. I'll thank her before I leave for playing with Alex.

"Has he said a full sentence yet?" I turn my head to face Steven again. "I'd heard and seen him pronounce more words and letters lately."

"He still hasn't said a full sentence and re-uses words he likes. Other than that, he's very silent and resorts to his normal way of communication."

"He's very smart if he can be able to try this hard and memorize the words. I'm sure he'll say a full sentence soon."

"I know he will, that's why I'm not worried and even if he doesn't. I'm sure he'll figure something out it by himself."

"Maybe that's another reason why he loves you so much. You're his hero."

"Hero?"

"Isn't a mother always a hero for their child? I'm sure he wished to be like you someday."

"Hmmm. Maybe."

I can see he's also inherited some of my personality, but I'd prefer he'd choose his path.

"We can discuss this matter tomorrow. We already got a majority of it figured out. Go play with Alex, you need a break from work."

I hand the file in hands to him. "Thank you."

"No problem." He goes back to his desk and opens up another file.

I walk towards Alex and K.K. who seem to be building up the towers again. My concern was right, he's not noticing K.K. just like he didn't notice me yesterday when I played with him. Even as I approach, he doesn't stop and look up; he continues to focus on the blocks. I take a seat next to him, but he doesn't once flinch. I look to K.K., meeting my eyes.

"Let me guess. He didn't once notice you?"

"*Sigh* Not once, but he noticed when a block was not added by him and continued on."

"He did the very same thing yesterday. I thought it was a one-time thing, I was wrong it seems." I wanted to pat his head but if he's this focused I don't want to run the risk of a tantrum.

"Thank you, K.K., for playing with him."

"How could I say 'no.' He's too cute to even ignore for a second. He takes after your looks very well."

I look back down to Alex and see him stack the blocks into three towers. Many are still scattered around him, seeing him pick one up after another and stacking them up gave me an idea.

"I wonder."

I reach for a block that he's about to pick up, grabbing it before he does. Catching his attention as I stack it on one of the towers. He stops what he's doing and looks around him, spotting K.K. and me. His gaze lingering longer on me than I expected.

"Ma."

"Yes?"

"Ma." He points to a block in front of me.

Picking it up, I hand it to him. His small hand taking hold of it and handing it to K.K.. It seems he finally noticed his aunt. I'll take note of this technique in case sitting next to him doesn't work.

"Mommy?" Oh, he's using his first word.

"Yes?"

He stands up and walks over to me; his tiny hands reaching for me. He grabs my right arm and pulls on my sleeve. I bent down and felt his tiny hands tried to cup my face and leans in to peck me on my right cheek. Grabbing hold of him, I hug him before settling him on my lap and let him play with my hands.

"I'm a little bit jealous."

"Jealous? What for?"

"You have a son and right now he's little. I just want to keep hugging him and never let go. I'd wished my boys would've had stayed little."

"You could always have another." Alex stopped playing my hands and kept a hold on them, resting on his stomach.

"As much as I like children, raising them both is already proving to be difficult. Even so, I still love them."

I look to K.K. and away from Alex. "I can only imagine that if he truly takes after me, then there must be some mischief coming soon."

"Mischief?" She raised her eyebrow.

"What about your boys?"

She remained suspicious but dropped the topic. "Well-behaved as always. Both of them seemed to have recently taken an interest in puzzles." She looked over my head before looking back at me. "Shouldn't you be heading home right now? Your shifts over."

Using my right hand, I pull out my phone and sure enough, it's 5:47 pm, my shift ended 17 minutes ago. The conversation with Steven took longer than I expected, I should make it up to Alex getting home.

"Thanks for reminding me K.K., and thank you again for keeping an eye on Alex."

I let Alex off my lap and stood up to clean the toys he played with, but K.K. stopped me.

"I'll clean up the mess."

"I can't allow you to do that."

"Don't worry about it, my shift doesn't until 6, so I've got time before heading home. Now go, I'm sure Alex is as tired as you."

"Thanks, K.K."

I pick Alex up and make sure that he's comfortable before leaving out of the office. On our way home, his head picked up from my shoulder and he began to jump in my arms. I landed on a lampstand, he began to look for something, but couldn't find it and after some time he seemed down. I looked down at the ground and saw a child with a stuffed animal walking with their parents, seeing that I think I knew what caused Alex to act out.

"Alex?" He looked at me. "Do you miss Shiro?"

He nodded. Shiro is his stuffed wolf that was given to him by Steven when he was a baby and hasn't let it out of his sight. Today, he left it at home and it must be now that he just noticed. I kissed his forehead.

"Shiro is waiting at home. I'm sure he felt lonely without you, let's go so he won't feel that way."

He rested his head on my head once more. I jumped from the lamppost and continued on our way home. Arriving home, I unlock and open the window; I expected him to be asleep, but he was wide awake. His energy had returned as soon as he saw the floor. I let him down and he was quick to rush to his room. I took the opportunity to close the window, taking her blazer off and resting it on the couch before taking a seat. She waited for him and when he did come back, Alex ran to her; Chain picked him up and rested him on her lap. He leaned back on his mother with his stuffed white wolf.

Chain turned on the TV and put on a kids show; playing with his hair as his attention was drawn to the TV. Chain smiled at her son and gently moved him to sit on the couch, as got up to make dinner. Going about the task, she would look over and see her son playing with Shiro or sitting still and paying attention to the show. Taking note of his actions and behavior, remembering to write it down later. Finishing cooking dinner, she had Alex wash his hands and leave Shiro on the couch, turning off the TV in the process.

She made sure his food was safe for him to eat. Alex ate his food without any problems and would at times stab it with his fork simply out of fun. While it brought laughter and a smile to him, Chain worried whenever he did that, scared he might hurt himself. She would stop eating and feed him whenever he wouldn't stop playing with his food- and only hand him back the fork when he understood his mother intentions. She sighed but smiled whenever he laughed despite the worry.

"You're a handful, but I guess it's to be expected."

After dinner, she put the dishes in the sink to wash later when he's fallen asleep. They leave the kitchen and go back to the living room to continue playing, the TV remained off. He took out his toys and would play out whatever came to his mind. She remained amazed at her son for being able to have a big imagination for a kid his age. With her son playing beside her, she crossed her arms on the coffee table and rested her head on her arms, eyes closed. She paid attention to his laughter and sounds, mixed with the few words he knew. The one words, she heard the most was 'Shiro', his stuffed wolf.

"Shiro!" His voice bringing warmth to Chain.

Chain dozed off sometime in her thinking. Alex remained to play close to her and realizing she was sleeping, made sure not to bother his mother. He placed Shiro next to her.

"Mommy." He pointed to his mother, his words directed to Shiro. "Watch."

He picked up a few cars and began to push them around the table stopping at the other side and parking them in the way he deemed fit. He would look up and see if his mother was still sleeping. He grabbed the rest of his toys and began to build a small town, placing figures where he wanted; all while making sure he didn't make a sound.

Alex returned to his mother's side and played with his red fire truck, when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps outside his home's door, going back and forth. He ignored it for a few minutes but after realizing they wouldn't go away, he started to become scared. Just as he was about to cry, he heard the footsteps leave and a letter slipped under the door. He stood up and walked to the door, picking up the letter and setting it on the coffee table. He then looked at his mother.

"Mommy?" He placed his tiny hands on her right shoulder.

Chain, feeling the small pressure of a pair of hands, woke up and saw her son staring at her. A confused look on his face. He moved closer to her and kissed her cheek. Chain smiled and sat up, his tiny right hand resting on the table as his left rested on his side. She placed a hand on his head and noticed that Shiro was beside her.

"Did you tell him to keep an eye on me?" She smiled.

"Watch."

"I see, thank you and thank you, Shiro."

Alex went to sit on her lap and gave a small yawn. Chain looked at her son.

"It's bedtime already. Let's go get you to bed."

She looked around the area and saw toys littering the place, her attention then landing on a letter on the coffee table. The envelope had her name written on it and judging from the ring, she knew who it was. She was aware of his habits and his awkwardness, no doubt he came by and was pacing on whether or not to knock on her door. She felt guilty that she was asleep when that happened and new it must have frightened her son. She turned towards Alex.

"I'm sorry I wasn't awake to protect you, can you forgive me?"

"Forgive." She smiled at his response and kissed him on his head.

"Good pup."

Alex lifted her hand and placed on the table before going to clean up his toys and put them away. Chain was a bit confused.

"Sweety, what are you doing?"

"Clean."

"I meant, I can clean it myself. You, my little pup, need to go to sleep."

He then pointed at the kitchen. "Juice?"

Chain sighed, she knew he meant coffee. He must have thought his mother needed coffee to wake up. She smiled at him before picking up some toys to help the cleaning go by faster.

"No juice. I'm awake."

They managed to clean up the toys and went to Alex's room. Chained helped him get into his pajamas and helped him get ready for bed. Alex would turn his head ever so often and take a look at his stuffed wolf. Once done, she put him to bed and read a story. His eyes began to get heavy and soon he was sleeping. She made sure to tuck him, before turning on the baby monitor and leaving his room with the door closed.

Walking back into the living room, she picked up her blazer and the letter, tearing it to shreds before dumping it into the garbage can in the kitchen. She'll have to talk with her landlord about that neighbor, as far as anyone aware, he's caused enough trouble for many people. The only reason he hasn't been kicked out is that he's struggling to find a job and couldn't fully support himself. She looked at the sink and made a note to wash those first thing in the morning, after all, tomorrow is her day off.

She went to her room, laying her blazer on the chair couch and got ready for bed. Proud that Alex tried his best to talk today and while it has been slow, he's determined to speak. She slipped under the covers of her bed, head resting on the pillow and her eyes glued to the monitor on her nightstand next to her phone. Closing her eyes, a thought came to her. Alex seems more to be braver when Shiro is with him, making one final note before going to sleep. As long as Alex has his wolf with him, he's outgoing and perhaps thanking Steven might be the best option. Alex really takes after his mother.


	8. Chapter 8

Cookies

BY: Asura136

Hellsalem's Lot. Formerly part of New York. An event now named as "The Great Collapse", occurred a few years prior. Though the exact cause still remains a mystery. This event opened a gate to a dimension once accessible to few but now open to the world. The only problem there is almost no way to leave the city. It's borders surrounded by blinding fog and monsters that prowl its waters. The residents go about accepting the weird as normal and the chaos as a daily routine. Trouble has become the background music to this very city and many secrets still lie within it. Yet, just because it runs on trouble doesn't mean there aren't nice people or normal families, or as normal as one can be. In a quiet and peaceful part of town, in an apartment complex live two figures, a mother and child. Both awake and full of energy, then again it is almost noon.

 ***Chain's POV***

I'm sitting on the couch with my son trying to pat my head. I keep pushing him away and trying to keep him at arm's length. Should I have patted his head earlier? Him trying to pat my head has become a game now. One look at his face and I spot a wide smile and eyes full of determination. His left arm grabbing and holding on to my right arm and his right outstretched to try and pat me. His giggles and laughter are making me smile and laugh alongside him.

"Giving up yet?" I ask.

"No. I'm going to pat your head."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know I can."

"What if I were to tickle you?"

"Eh?"

His smile quickly faded to confusion and I took that as my opportunity to tickle him. I quickly grabbed him and made him sit on my lap. His back turned to me as I tickled him in his ribs. His laughter made me laugh too and eventually stopped and hugged him tightly. I pecked his head quickly and loosened my hold on him.

"I win."

"Again?"

I look at the clock above the T.V. and see it's getting close to noon. It's only 11:10 am.

"How about we make some snacks for your play date with Ruby?"

He was silent for a moment.

It isn't that he's thinking, but rather registering the words. There are times in which it takes him a while to process what's being said and there are times in which he gets the words as they're being said and responds quickly. Of course, his silence is to be interrupted. It could mean multiple things if you don't know him and that in itself can be fun.

"Ehm." That means "yes."

"What should we make?" I put him down onto his feet as I get up and walk over to the kitchen.

After giving birth to Alex and still held by the hospital. The members of Libra decided to get me a new place to live and raise Alex. I had no clue they were discussing this until we were released from the Hospital, two days before Christmas Eve. K.K. and Steven, an unusual pair to pick us up, took us to our new home. I was confused at first and tried to talk them out of this idea but they all decided that it was for the best and that it wasn't a problem. There was some of my old furniture and new furniture that they bought throughout the apartment. They even made a nursery that would become Alex's room. I was very thankful, to say the least, and a bit guilty that they spent so much time doing this for us.

I will admit. The apartment is very spacious and it has a great view of the city. The complex has 8 floors, we live on the sixth. To top it off the neighbors are all nice and welcoming, and the neighborhood is quiet and peaceful. Shops, restaurants, and arcades line the street opposite of where the building lies. The payment is low too. I always wondered about that. I should talk to the manager about this one day.

Getting to the kitchen. I put on the pine apron and begin to wash my hands. I take a quick look at Alex as he's beside me.

"Any ideas?"

"No. I'm sorry." He apologizes a bit too much. I wonder if he's developing "sorry syndrome." We'll have to work on that.

I kneel down to his level after drying my hands.

"Do you know what she likes?" His eyes lit up upon that question.

"She likes cookies."

"Crunchy or soft."

"I like the cookies soft."

"But, you like it soft. Do you know about her?"

"I think she once said she liked them crunchy."

"How about we do both?" Hopefully, this doesn't upset him.

"Yeah!" I smile at his enthusiasm. I would hug him if I hadn't already washed my hands.

"Alright, time to take out the ingredients."

He runs around, trying to gather some of the tools needed to make the batch of cookies. At times, I wonder how he has so much energy.

"Mommy?"

I turn to look at him carrying a bowl with both hands. It was a bit too big for him to carry. As I move to grab the bowl he grabs onto my sleeve.

"Alex?"

He was silent for a while before speaking.

"Where did you get the cookie recipe?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always make them whenever you're in a good mood or something good happens. Are they special?"

He's very observant for a kid his age. I guess it doesn't skip a generation, but it can be concerning at times. I'll need to be more careful with some things when he's around me.

With a soft smile, I reply. "The recipe belongs to someone, that would have loved to have met you."

He looked confused as he spoke. "Who?"

"You'll find out someday. Now, let's make these cookies."

He let go of my sleeve and smiles. "Alright."

He goes around gathering any last tools needed and we begin to make the batch. All while he tells me facts that not many kids his age would know. In his voice, there was joy and excitement. Alex is a very cheerful child and I don't doubt that as he's constantly given attention by many. Though, he can get uncomfortable and so at times he hides behinds me. Alex still seems to be getting used to talking, something I wished I would have noticed earlier. That just makes me feel terrible; he did only begin speaking when he was three. I think this is his second year talking in full sentences.

"Mommy?"

I turn to him. "Yes?"

"You seem to be zoning out."

I stayed quiet before responding, his tiny gaze looking past me. "I do seem to have zoned out, I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Stuff."

His face revealed a small pout and if it wasn't for the fact that I was cooking, I would have taken him into my arms and hugged him. Looking at the batch, I see it's missing one more ingredient and thus I turn to Alex, who now seems to be looking at the table. His stare remaining solid and his expression stoic. I guess the kid ran out of energy to talk and must be daydreaming right now. He didn't use much, so he should have plenty left for his playdate with Ruby.

"Alex, sweety?" He stops staring and looks at me. His expression that of confusion now.

I smile at his reaction. Times like this, I'm happy I can get his attention the first time.

"Can you pass me the chocolate chips?"

He nodded and grabbed the bag of chocolate chips, handling it carefully to me. I poured some on one cup and poured it over the batch, mixing it before I began to lay them out on the cookie pan. I doubled checked it was good and perfect for cooking before I laid the batch. A pain would be if it weren't the case. Alex jumped down from his seat, as he landed he lost balance and he stumbled with his back hitting the counter. The heavy bowl in which I made the dough would have fallen on him, had I not ran and pushed it out of the way. Though it avoided hitting him, it still knocked over the flour and the kitchen was filled with a puff. I closed my eyes and opening them back up, I looked around to see the kitchen covered in flour. My clothing and hair were the same, Alex was probably worse off than me.

Opening his eyes, he looked around and saw everything looking like a ghost. His gaze then rested on his clothes. He displayed confusion and distress. I let out a small laugh and bend down to him.

"It seems I now have a ghost in the kitchen."

I picked him up and placed him on the counter. My hand went through his hair and helped get rid of the flour that relaxed on his hair.

"It's okay don't cry, it's just flour, see? It wasn't your fault either, no one's to blame."

His gaze directed itself at me. I gently patted him on his back, hair, arms, and legs, to dust off some of the flour that fell on him. I went on ahead and patted some flour off my head and clothing too before picking and setting him down again.

"Let's clean the kitchen and take a short shower, okay? I need you to go first before me."

"Okay." He cheered up and followed me as I handed him some paper towels and I got the broom.

We went about cleaning the place. I swept the floor and he handled the dustpan. When we cleaned the counters, he seemed to be using most of his strength to clean the surface. I'm glad he cares, but I stopped him and told to be gentle and not to use much strength. Afterward, I took off the apron and put it in the dirty laundry basket inside the bathroom and I began to fill the tub for Alex. I saw him behind me and told him to stay put until I get back. Walking into his room, I opened the drawer and picked out clothing for my son. Something simple, gray pants, white socks and underwear, blue shirt with an image of a sleeping cat and a red hoodie.

With that I gathered, I made my way back to the bathroom and saw Alex with his right hand resting on the edge of the tub. I laid the clothing on the dry sink counter and tuned to turn off the faucet, doing so I felt a small push and I span as I fell into the water. Luckily, I landed on my back and didn't hit my head. I hear Alex laugh and my I direct my gaze at him. I smirked before responding. Time to use my acting skills

"That could have gone worse. Good thing I landed on my back."

I try to sound as calm as possible and sure enough, Alex stopped laughing and looked at me. Who now sat crisscrossed in the tub filled with water. I more or less look like an idiot at the moment.

"I wonder what would have happened if I didn't. Who would take care of my little pup?"

I turn to look at Alex who now stands to ponder his decision. Seeing him distracted, I grab him and pull into the water. He grabbed onto my arms as I rested on my lap. The water isn't too deep so it only reaches his upper stomach. Taking a look at his face, he seems close to tears.

I poke his cheek. "Don't worry, I'm not hurt. There's no need to cry, we're both fine and that's all that matters."

I pull him closer to me and pat his tiny head. "Good job on catching me off guard."

"Mommy?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"The important thing is that you learned your lesson and that no one got hurt. Now, let's get out of the tub, refill it, and get you cleaned first."

He nods and taking that as an answer, I stand up with him in my arms before I set him down. I once more go about filling the tub. With Alex staying put and my clothing has dried a bit more, I walk into the kitchen and turn off the oven before going back into the bathroom and help Alex undress and get him into the water. Who knew having kids could be so much trouble. Making sure I go through every spot that the flour could have landed after it was all done and my son clean. I help him dress in the clothing I got him and give him one simple instruction, 'go play with your toys until I'm out of the shower.' He runs out of the bathroom and straight to the living room to entertain himself. I head to my room and pick out clothing before heading back into the bathroom.

The water was still rather warm, so the shower shouldn't be unpleasant. I waited to hear any sound of stress from Alex, but I only heard his laughter; with that in mind, I went ahead to get washed up. The water was soothing on the skin and taking note of the temperature, I hurried to wash the flour and once out got dressed. I wore a lilac long sleeve shirt with matching socks, dark gray capri pants, and my gray slippers.

I peered at Alex before going into the kitchen and opening the oven; pulling the batch out, I set it on the table and bring down the cookie jar from the cabinet. I pour the batch into the jar and place the tray in the sink, making a note to wash dishes later on today. Luring me out of my thoughts, was the ring of the door. I stroll once more into the living room to see Alex picking some toys to play with Ruby; I open the door to be greeted by Ruby and her father. Ruby is a girl with green eyes and long black hair, getting her eyes from her mother and the hair from her father. She's dressed in brown pants, similar tennis shoes, and a pink sweater. Her father is a man who stands at 5'11" with combed short raven hair and brown eyes. He usually dresses in business suits as he takes on long hours at Libra working in the investigation department. It's not uncommon to see him dress casually either; it just depends on the situation. Today, he dressed a little different. He's wearing his black business suit, dark blue dress shirt, and no tie.

"Chain, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Kenji."

"Hope we weren't late."

"Actually, you made it with 15 minutes to spare."

"I would have come sooner, had Steven not called at the last second as I was leaving."

"Steven called? If you don't mind me asking, what was it about?"

"He wants me to check with the HLPD about a robbery that happened this morning. Apparently, there might be a thumb drive that contains information about a gang that's been making its way into Hellsalem's Lot."

"Let me guess. The main suspect holds ties to the gang."

"Exactly. To be honest, from the cases I've read through, I don't think the gang will make it for another two more weeks. Their outsiders and thus have no idea how to get through the place without, well, you get the point."

I nod to his words.

I'm aware of how Steven tends to treat other men around me, but I'm surprised that he took into account my friendship with Kenji. Otherwise, I'd expect the father of my son's friend to be drowning in work. He turns to his daughter.

"I'll leave you in the care of your aunt, okay? If you need anything, grandma and grandpa are across the hall. I'll be back later to pick you up."

She gives him a hug and I let her walk in. She turns and waves to her father.

"See you later, daddy."

She walks over to Alex and they begin to talk. Kenji and I begin to start a one-minute conversation in Japanese before he left. It's nice to talk to someone in my native tongue. Alex understands, writes, reads and speaks it as does Ruby, but they usually speak it among each other. Whenever Alex and I talk in Japanese, he seems more relaxed to say what he wants. I guess homeschooling does work for him.

Nonetheless, I close and lock the door; strolling over to the couch and sitting down as both took a seat on my right side. I grab the remote, turn on the TV, and surf to the movie channel. For my son, I'm willing to watch some kid shows. Now, if only I can teach him to wave when he doesn't want to talk.

"Ruby? Mommy made cookies, do you want some?"

Here comes the sugar hype, I see them jump off the couch and run towards the kitchen, I follow. Parenting is never easy, but I'm making it work. Walking into the kitchen, I spotted them sitting down with a cookie on each, and I join them to listen to their conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

A Bitter Hello

BY: Lucifer136 

***Riku's POV***

Just another same old day at the Shrine. I looked to my right and see my ten year old nephew having fun with the magical sphere. His mother is busy at the moment dealing with some supernatural issue here in Japan. His grandparents allowed him to come here by himself, so I guess today is a bit different. Shelving, reading, and studying books can get a bit tiring at times; having him here seems to bring about a bit of joy. Putting the book into its place, I climbed down the latter. I move the ladder further down and let the bookshelf shelf itself and correct any errors. Moving along, a book fell out of place and onto a step of the ladder. I pick up the book and read the title: _Creatures of the Underworld_. It's been a while since I last saw that title, a long time since I read the book.

"Riku, what was that fell?"

I turn to my adorable nephew.

"I said to call me 'uncle Riku.' Just because you're ten doesn't give you the right to call me by my first name."

I begin to walk up to him.

"But I know-" 

I pinch his left cheek.

"You're still my nephew. Call me 'uncle' and I'll let go."

"Uncle Riku, please stop."

"Only because you asked so nicely."

I pat his head and begin to turn back to the bookshelf until Alex ran in front of me.

"Is that what fell?"

"Yes, a minor error on the magical system. I'll need to correct that."

He tilted his head to the right.

"I thought the magical system was at its perfect." 

"It's never perfect. I correct it and improve it till it's perfect for the moment."

"Does that mean the magic is fading away?"

"No. It can never fade, for this place grabs magic in small amounts from the outside so it won't die."

"Hmm. Alright, I'm going to go to the potion room."

"Don't blow anything up, don't get hurt, call for help, and don't tell your parents."

"Promise."

"That's my boy. Have fun."

"I will."

With that, he runs off to the room. I sigh and go back to my job. Before putting the book away, I had the urge to open it. Doing so, a picture fell out onto the floor. Picking it up, I see it's rather old. Alexander Sumeragi, the man that saved his family and sacrificed himself for their wellbeing. To some he was a young genius and CEO of his own company, to us, he was a tortured soul who smiled even when he was in pain. I turn the back of the picture and written there was a message:

Riku, remember to take a break, you workaholic! I can take care of myself and my mess.  
P.S. I'll be leaving for New York next week for a few days and I should be back before Christmas. I'm hoping I can find a good spot to expand the company. I honestly can't even consider myself a broke college student anymore. Wish me luck!

-Sincerely, Alex.

A bit bittersweet to be seeing this after so long. Perhaps if Alexander didn't go to New York, he might still be here or at least he could have gone is a much more peaceful way. I sigh at my stupid thoughts and give a sad smile.

"Even if you made to this day, my little nephew wouldn't be here. Still, did you make the right choice to go to New York, to begin with? It always seemed to me that you were just trying to escape your pain."

I pause before continuing as I let it sink further into me.

"Alex, why didn't you tell me what was going your mind that day? Maybe then, few of us would be in pain, or was that your plan all along? Probably not, you were always trying to bring a smile to everyone around you, but we never do know those we care about until it's too late."

I rest the picture on the coffee table, held down by a small white taaffeite. I go back to shelving for a while, the nagging thought of the young man lingering in my head. I sit on the steps of the ladder, my head leaning on my left fist as my right arm dangle son my knee. I can't help but think of the days before his company started.

It was the middle of winter, the snow covering the world below. It was rather sunny for it being a winter's day, still cold as far as the weather saw it. I walked down the steps of the shrine, youkai roaming around, having fun, and relaxing. The shine having finally become a sanctuary for most spirits of all sorts. Every day, the sight was new and it brings joy to me.

With content, I walk out the shrine and down the path leading to a small park. It was rather empty and I found it odd since it was snowing, kids would more than likely have been playing here. As I make my way to the center, there I spotted a young man building a snowman. His hair a messy dark brown, his eyes red as blood, and his skin fair. He wore a black navy jacket with black pants with similar winter boots and gloves. The scarf around his neck was a pattern of black and blue. Yet above all else, a smile was painted on his face while his eyes shone sorrow. A tortured soul and so young too.

"What took you so long slowpoke?"

His voice clear and warm.

"Caretaking for the shine. As always."

"Any new youkai in the area?"

"At least ten that I managed to spot."

"That's wonderful. We'll need to expand the sanctuary further into the woods eventually. I think we can do much more to maintain peace in a world of chaos."

"Says the one who unleashed it in the first place."

"Yet, with it came peace and joy."

"A fact that we all live with. Chaos can only exist if peace is there and vice versa."

"A sad tale it is, don't you think?"

"A tragedy it is."

"Come now. It isn't all that bad. Despite the chaos that exists along with the misery, hope and joy still prevail."

"I have mixed feelings about that, but I don't disapprove of your choices. I put all my trust in you."

"Something I'm thankful for."

I saw him turn and finish up the snowman, standing back to look at it. 

"What exactly did you call up for? I haven't heard of many supernatural reports or incidents this whole week. Let alone any cause for investigation."

"That's exactly it. Everything has been quiet and I found out why. Spirits have been hiding and doors to the spirit world have been sealed off. Can you guess by whom?"

"Exorcists."

"Exactly."

"I thought we came to an agreement between then and us?"

"We did, but someone broke that contract."

"Anyone in mind?"

"The leader of the organization agreed to meet us up in a small cafe called 'Oceanic.'"

"Why do you want me there?"

"You know how I get."

"What about your sister?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to me.

"I want to get this done as quickly as possible. I promised Chain I'll take her and our parents to a light show tonight. I don't want to lie to her."

"Understood."

We walked out of the park, the snowman forever imprinted in my head. He remained quiet, lost in thought. I guess the real reason he wants me there is so that his dark side doesn't get the better of him. Truth be told, he really dislikes exorcists who go against the proper teachings. He simply wants peace among humans and youkai. I don't blame him and I will do my uttermost to help him achieve his dream

We walk into the cafe and take a seat in the back. It's very traditional looking as far as Japanese architecture goes. The only thing that stands out despite the instrumental music is the TV hooked up to the wall. It was turned to a news channel circulating the rumor of a long-lost child in the royal family, the younger twin brother of the prince and son of the king and queen.

"I wish they would stop circulating that story. It'll go nowhere and the royal family refuses to say a word."

Alex, he never did like the royal family. All were for personal reasons that I know but never spoken. This is an issue only he can solve by himself. He pulls out a small journal and writes down a few names alongside a few notes, no doubt being youkai and some minor gods. Green tea is placed in front of us, I grab a cup and take a drink. I look at Alex before staring out the window glazed with ice and the bottom shut in by snow. Such a calming view.

"It's been a while gentleman."

Alex stops writing in his journal and I look from the window to both faces the woman before us. A ruthless and cold woman. If I remember correctly, she's in her late forties and yet she maintains the look of a thirty-year-old. Her rich brown hair now shows streaks of gray, her black eyes mask the blizzard within. She's dressed in a black kimono with the ends being and cherry blossoms are bright red, even the sash. Her athletic built hidden beneath and only one would know until it's too late. I guess having ice for a heart can do that to people, yet Alex can be the same, but at least he can let warmth enter his.

Behind her were two of her best exorcists. Dressed in black clothing: trenchcoat, gloves, scarf, pants, shirt, and perhaps even socks. The only color would be the bright red cloud pin on the left of their coats. The one to the right has blue eyes and short neat brown hair, the one to the left has blonde hair and orange eyes. These two have always been an issue to deal with, even now they remain something to be dealt with.

"Not long enough if you tell me."

"Zandy, don't be that way. You know I care about you."

She bent down and grabbed Alex's chin gently only for Alex to swap her hand away.

"Don't ever call me that. My name is Alexander and you make sure to remember that."

"We've known each other for some time now, don't you think it's time we use nicknames?"

"What you consider for a long time, I think of as short. You can stop with your tricks, this meeting will only last five minutes." 

I move from my seat and sit next to Alex. My eyes turning cold as the trio sat across from us. Alex was the first one to speak.

"Portals around the area have been closed by something, that something is an exorcist. To be more exact, one of your exorcists. We both signed a contract under the oath of the god of luck and chaos if broken both of us will suffer despair and misfortune spreading to everyone we know."

"You accuse me with no evidence. I make sure to keep my exorcists on a leash and do as they're told."

"It seems your power is diminishing, _madam_."

I pull out a report and pictures of an exorcist, their face hidden by a hood. The red cloud pin visible.

"This is my proof. The clothing says nothing, but the pin is made for only one organization and that organization is yours, Ms. Eguchi." 

"And you blame for the closing of the portals?"

"I blame you for letting one of your exorcists go rogue and terrorizing my sanctuaries that you agreed upon by a blood signed contract."

"And what do you purpose we do, _Alexander_."

Her voice laced with annoyance at saying Alex's name.

"I want you to hunt down this rouge, because if you don't. I will find them, punish them, and banish them from this realm."

His voice went from annoyance to one filled with sadism. He's not thinking anymore, he's driving off instinct.

"Madam Eguchi, if you will. Find the rogue and make sure they are punished as we go about and open up the portals once more. Otherwise, we won't be so nice to your organizations after this incident."

She looked at me, anger filled her eyes. At least now we know that fire can exist within her. She stands once more along with her two guards.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance caused by one of my own going rogue. I'll make sure to keep a tidier leash from now on and have that one bad bean be punished for their crimes once captured."

They walk off, paying for the tea and the service here.

"Where to next?"

"I have a quick stop to go to before we head to the next location in which the rogue might strike next."

"Lead the way, master."

"Don't ever call me that." 

"But I am your servant."

"I see you more as family." 

"It's warming to hear that." 

"Now let's go."

"As you wish."

We appear in the middle of an empty street. The black mist disappearing around us. Alex begins to walk, I follow. The walk was peaceful, a bit difficult to walk uphill, but our steps warmed the ice, making it melt beneath us. We stop in front of a gate, taller than us by at least ten feet, my guess really. I look back down and see Alex with his hands on the bars and his body leaning forward, looking through the openings.

"Two cars are parked outside the castle. They're still here, I need to talk to him and see if I can open up a portal here and make this a sanctuary for youkai."

"You two! Who are you and state your business!"

We both turned to see a young guard around the same age as Alex. His hair a bit messy, his eyes matching his hair as well - a light brown, almost a chestnut.

"I'm a friend of the lord here. He said I could come any time I want, whenever I want."

"I think you have the wrong place. Master would never say that people."

"Only those who are close to him. I know. Let me in, before I force myself in the estate."

"And who do you think you are!" 

"Alexander Sumeragi."

The man turned pale. 

"As in the heir to the Sumeragi clan?"

"No, that'd be my younger sister, but we are part of the same household. Now, let me in."

The man turns back and yells at the gatekeeper.

"Open the gates a tad to let these two in."

The gate began to open and as we were going to step in through Alex stopped and Ib knew why. The two guards spoke.

"That guy there is the brother to Chain Sumeragi."

"And?"

"His sister is the heir to the clan. She's still young, but once she grows older I will woo her and marry her. Just imagine the life I'll have then."

The other man was about the same age, his hair a messy blonde with green eyes. They both wore the same security uniform in shades of gray and black. The young gentleman looked up from his book, his eyes showing annoyance at his coworker.

"Leave them alone. You have no right to intervene with their life and furthermore you're sounding like a gold digger."

"Come on. Just imagine the money, I'll even hook you up once I marry into the family."

I saw the gentleman looked at Alex and me, only to shake his head and go back to reading his book.

"Be careful what you say, Iwao."

"Really, Hiro?"

The man continued talking and by then Alexander has left the open gate and turned to walks towards the rude man. His fists were clenched and his face showing a gentle expression.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah?"

The rude man turned around only to be punched to the ground by Alex. He bent down and grabbed the punk's collar.

"Never speak of my sister like she's some sort of tool." 

Alex punches the man once more and the punk is unconscious on the floor.

"And furthermore, she'll never fall in love with scum like you."

He turned to the gentleman.

"Would you mind handcuffing this man." 

The gentleman smiled. "It'll be my pleasure."

They both drag the body and handcuff it to one of the bars on the gate. Alex then walks off into the estate. I nod to the gentleman and follow him into the castle. Upon entering we were greeted and escorted to a private room and told to wait. I looked to Alex, he looked around and his eyes landed on a family tree. His face was emotionless, but his eyes couldn't lie - he was feeling sorrow. After five minutes, an older man walked through the door followed by his butler.

The older gentleman had a long smooth white bread running down to his chest, his hair a matching color and reaching to his shoulders. His eyes a gray color. All dressed in purple robes, his feet covered by it and not once tripping. This gentleman is none other than Lord Michel. 

Beside him is a gentleman dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt and black dress shoes. His eyes a rich and light forest green, his light black hair parted to the left. This fine man, is Zain Tolstoy, steward to Lord Michel.

"Alex, my boy. It's been so long. You have grown into a fine gentleman."

"Lord Michel-"

"'Grandfather.' Call me 'grandfather', you can even call me 'grandpa.' You are family after all."

"Right, grandfather." 

"Tell me, what brings you here if not to chat with me."

Alex gives a smile.

"I do wish to talk to you, but I don't have the position nor the power to stand beside family. I came by to ask for a favor. That is you're willing to listen to it."

"Why of course. You and the Sumeragi household have my full attention. How can I forget, Riku feel free to come by anytime you want. Family must stay together."

I smile and nod my head.

"I was wondering if I could open up a portal here to allow safe passage for spirits."

"You may."

"I may?"

"Yes. This estate is as much your home as the Sumeragi estate is. Besides, it does get lonely here, even with the staff present. Isn't that right, Zain?"

We all turned to look at Zain, his expression of warmth matching that of Lord Michel.

"It does. It's been many years since this place has been filled with tremendous amounts of joy." 

"I guess it has. Well, I should get going. I apologize if I disturbed your rest." 

"Not at all. I was filled with delight when I heard you were here. It's been so long since I last saw you. You were just a little boy and now you're all grown up. How I missed so much of your life. I'm sorry for that, Alex."

"It's not your fault. It never was."

"If there is anything else you need, just come and ask. Don't be afraid, the doors will always be open to you and your family. Even your friend here is welcomed."

"Actually, there is one more thing."

"And what may that be?"

We walk out of the estate and out the gate. The punk struggling to get out of the handcuffed, his cheek was swollen from the punch. Behind Alex and I were two more guards. I wait by the gate as Alex and the two men walk up to the punk and the gentleman. Alex pulls out an envelope and puts it in the punks pocket.

"This here is your final pay, because you're fired."

"FIRED!? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"I just did. Guards?"

"Yes, sir." They said in unison.

The two guards open up the handcuffs attached to the pole and and place it on his hands. They both then leave as they drag the punk out of the estate. Alex then turns to the gentleman.

"You've gotten a raise. Well, we'll be taking our leave."

With that once they were all gone. Alex used his magic and we teleported out of the estate. Not even the afternoon yet and already this happened. Where did I go wrong?

After the mist has dispersed, we find ourselves in front of a rundown building. It was an old school, an abandoned school to be precise. The windows were all broken, the wood is decaying as is the paint, and the ground it stands on is dead and yellow.

"Is there a portal here?"

"No. A youkai. I was walking by one day with Chain when we heard stories of a haunted old school. We went in and investigated, but left since it is getting close to dinner. I have made multiple notes to comeback and see further into it, but never had the chance. Then the portals began being closed down, and I knew this was on the list for the rogue exorcist. I want to get to the youkai first and take them to the sanctuary for protection. NO doubt it's hurt and wants rest."

"And that could explain the recent stories of the place being haunted."

"Exactly."

"What are we waiting around for? Let's go."

"Couldn't agree more."

We go pass the gates and into the building. Moving the door with ease so to not break the hendges, we enter with no problem. The inside of it was rather dark, I pull out a flashlight as did Alex. We've been at this for some time that it's become routine to carry one wherever we go. A bit odd, I will admit.

Turning them on, we were able to see the dust floating in the air before it settled down due to our disturbance.

"Riku, you take the first floor and I'll take the second."

"Our main priority?"

"Get the youkai before the rogue does."

"And?"

"Use the youkai to catch the rogue."

"I see, but I assume it's a minor priority?"

"Correct."

"Understood."

Alex heads up the stairs and I begin down the hallway. The creaking of the wind blowing through the windows never ceasing. I continued walking until I stopped as dust fell in front of me and I heard above me footsteps. Alex must be above right now. I enter the room beside to my left, the door sliding open with a swift. Stepping into the room, it seems rather odd. The desks were wiped clean so was the chalkboard. The windows were open and without blinds. I walk down each isle until I lift my head up and look back. There was nothing there, yet I get the distinct feeling I'm being watched. I take a closer inspection in the lockers behind the classroom, all empty except for the black and white candles.

"It's rude to sneak up on people."

I grab a wooden mob and swing with both hands as I block an attack and kick the intruder back. They fell on a desk, smashing it; the person gave a painful grunt. They're dressed in black and red clock pin. Dark brown hair and blue eyes. They pull out a knife and go to stab me, with good timing I move out of the way and grab their arm pushing them onto the door, smashing it as well. They stand up and go to kick me, as I go to grab they grab my arm and swirl me around onto the floor, making me drop the flashlight.

I crawl to pick it up only to grab me by my shoulders and pull me back up and to push me to the wall and fall to the floor. I sit up and kick the exorcist down as he tries to stomp on me. I get up and run for my flash light before running to open space. We want the exorcists alive, not dead and if we continue the fight in that space he won't live to see another day. 

I'm about to reach the open end when the ceiling above me collapses and I'm pushed back onto the exorcists. I'm greeted with the sight of Alexander with both his hands on his staff holding the giant youkai's mouth open with the help of his right foot as his left offers support. He looks to me with a smile.

"Riku, look who I found. It seems he has a rather serious wound in need of care. The wound seems to be rather deep and by the looks of it, it might be three weeks old."

"Putting it in the time of the first haunting report."

"Right."

The wolf-like youkai retreats and I pull myself off the exorcists grabbing by his arm and throwing him to the ground, pinning and knock him unconscious. Before leaving to help Alex, I handcuff the exorcists to the metal railing. Heading upstairs, I bend down to avoid a tail attack. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out a vale with an orange power, 'Hypno's Sand' as it's called by those that know of its existence. I throw it to Alex who catches it with ease and dodges as the yokaui's swings for his head. He throws it into the youkai's mouth and it bites down on it. He sways back and forth before collapsing with sleepiness on the floor, making a 'thump'. It shrinks and shrinks until it's just a small furball.

"It's a baby."

I say with shock.

"Yes, it is."

We both rushed to the infant, Alex picking him up as I pull out a blanket from the inside of my jackets pocket and wrap it around the youkai as I take it into my arms. The youkai must have been sacred and lonely, after all, it is an orphan.

"What about the exorcists?"

"I think it's best we leave before we get into trouble and before I give in to my desires."

"As you wish."

We travel through mists and onto a branch overlooking the building. Not long did the exorcists group arrive taking and patrolling the area. Taking into custody the rogue exorcist and anyone else in the building. In my arms, the infant youkai stirs.

"Let's go, Alex. I need to treat this youkai and you need to head home to take your family out."

"Yeah. Let's go."

We arrive a few feet from the shrine. Alex walking and talking, as I listen. All he talked about today day was about his family and the company he's planning on starting. I listen with pride on how he grew up and felt joy on what he planned to do. Arriving at the shrine, I started up the steps and turned back to wave at him as he walked off with a smile to see his sister and his parents. Perhaps one day I can repay all he has done for others.

I was so lost in thought that it took my dear nephew throwing crumpled paper at my face to grab my attention. I look at him with a bit of surprise.

"Uncle Riku. I've been calling your name for a whole minute."

I climb down and pat his head.

"I'm sorry if I neglected you. Is there something you need?"

"Mom is here, she went to the records room to drop something off."

The second he said that, Chain began to walk up towards us. Am aura of confidence around her. I smile and bow my head.

"Always lovely to see you, Chain."

"Still with the formality, I see."

"Your brother felt the same way about it."

"Nice to see some things never change."

She places her hands on Alex's shoulders, the kid looking up to his mother with happiness.

"Did my little pup behave well?"

"He's very well behaved for his age. The Sumeragi traits not once having skipped a generation."

"My brother used to say the same."

"He knew why."

"Mom, were you and uncle Alexander friends?"

"We were." 

I smile and add to the answer.

"They were the best of friends. Now, if I remember correctly you two have a family engagement to attend to. Don't want to be late, do you?"

"Thank you, Riku."

I smile at Chain. 

"You're welcome. It's always a delight to have him around. It brings a tremendous amount of joy that hasn't been felt for years."

"I feel the same way as I entered the shrine. Have a good night."

"Night-night." Alex says with a smile.

I wave at the two figures. 

"Night-night."

I repeat what Alex said. I'm sure they didn't hear it, but I'm glad they're happy. 

I take a seat on the couch and sit and look at the picture of Alexander and I. Besides me materializes a pale green wolf-like youkai with red lines around its eyes.

"When is Alexander coming back?" 

I look at Aki.

"No hello, no good afternoon? Teenagers these days."

"Hey!"

I pet his head.

"You aren't guarding the shrine."

"I still am. My power lingers among the place. You didn't answer my question. When is Alexander coming back?"

I look towards where the two left.

"He's been here the whole time."

"Huh?"

"You'll understand soon. For now, let's go do our job. We have to expand the boundary that way we can include a portal within the sanctuary."

I grab the small journal, a pen, and some talisman as I head up the stairs and out a hidden passage. The weather outside feeling cool and nice, afterall it is early autumn. I stepped out of the shrine and head into the forest. All around me youkai sang, played, relaxed in their sanctuary. I wonder what kind of youkai I will get once I expand the territory? Well, I guess I have to wait and see.

16


End file.
